Work Hard! Bleed Hard! Fight Hard!
by Bryuu
Summary: This is a fan fiction about 'Is It Wrong To Try Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon' where Bell is stronger than he originally was at the beginning of the canon story. Bell does not get the 'Liaris Freese' skill and does not get all the girls, this is a Ryuu x Bell fan fiction. I do not own any of the original characters, places or story. (Rating may change).
1. Chapter 1 - Work Hard!

A/N: I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors and incorrect names or spelling. I am fairly new to writing fan fictions, so any constructive feedback would be highly appreciated. (Totally did not just say it like that to sound smart . enjoy!)

* * *

"Grandpa! I want to be an adventurer when I grow up!" A young 6 year old Bell Cranel exclaimed while jumping up and down in the log cabin that his grandfather and himself reside. "When you grow older of course, however that doesn't mean you can't start training now!" The beefier man stated, the man looked very buff, had flowing white hair running all around his face, you pretty much could only see his puffy mouth, large sturdy nose and crimson red eyes.

"Really!?" The young Bell said, beaming with a large smile that seemed to burn away all of the darkness in life. "Why of course! Come, we shall begin now!" The older man exclaimed, also excited at the prospect of training his grandson who, similar to the elder, has pure white hair and deep crimson eyes that could be mistaken for blood. The man walked over to one of the walls in the hut which adorned paintings of gardens and exotic animals that are rare or hard to find. He pulled the center garden painting outwards, when he did it opened up to a small box, he pulled the box out and walked over to the small boy.

"This will be your training weapon for the time being." The man stated, pulling a clean and smooth wooden knife that looked as if it had been brand new, right off the shelve. "This wooden knife was your fathers first training weapon, similarly he had began training at 6 years old. It is up to you to decide if you would like to use it." He said staring straight into the young Bell's eyes sending shivers down his spine, but this did not make him waver. "Of course! If I didn't then I wont ever be able to become strong like he was!" The reply was enthusiastic, but the boys hands betrayed his enthusiasm, as they tightened their grip, unintentionally piercing his skin.

"I like your enthusiasm! However... Bell, if you do ever become strong, never forget how you got there and keep moving forward. Even if that means moving on from family, friends or even enemies that pass way or disappear." The crimson eyed man said, sounding sad, broken, yet firm and resolute, 'I will never let him go down that path by always watching his progress.' The man thought in his head while walking outside with the boy walking closely behind.

* * *

 _\- 7 years later (Bell is 13 years old now)-_

"Hahhh..." An older Bell Cranel sighed while sliding down an old, dilapidated building in the slums alley area. Bell had just arrived in the dungeon city Bable where, as the name says, has a dungeon inside, used for getting fame, money and glory, some however prefer the adventure and thrill, like the boy wallowing in self pity. "It's because I look scrawny, isn't it..." He let out another sigh, got up and began walking to the next destination. In this world the gods and goddesses had descended upon the mortal plain to seek entertainment, they allow us to become stronger by giving us 'statuses' which you gain by joining a familia.

Walking through the alleys, the young Bell Cranel is currently searching for a familia to join. He had already tried joining the more famous familia's such as the Loki or Freya familia's, however the others in those familia's did not even let him inside of the building because of appearances. Bell walked through the streets until he reached a small quiet spot in an alley, he sat down and pulled out a piece of bread from his pocket, "Two more pieces left..." He muttered, sitting next to steps that led to a door. The door suddenly flung open, revealing a short, well-endowed female who wore a tight, white one piece that had multiple ripped edges in the clothing, signs of hard work. You would think she was a child if it was not for her large chest

"Hello?" The woman called out, only just looking down to spot the bundled up boy sitting on the floor. Said boy was startled and quickly shot up, head facing the floor in a 90 degree angle, spouting apologies a million miles a second. "I'mSoSorryForSittingOutsideOfYourHomeI'llGoNowSorryToBotherYouSoSorry!" He was about to run of, but the woman called out to him. "Wait! If you have nowhere to go, which you most likely do not seeing as you are sitting in an alley, you can come inside. I do not mind." She said to which the boy was grateful for.

The woman went inside before Bell got up, so he scrambled to quickly follow behind. The house was quite broken down and only had the very basic necessities, things like: bathroom, bed, table, chairs, small amount of dishes and food, toilet. The very basic requirements for a stable form of living. There was also a couch which was probably the nicest thing in the room, where both Bell and the woman who named herself Hestia sat, face to face.

"So Bell-kun, how come you were outside of my home?" She questioned, not angry, annoyed or frustrated, just curious. "W-Well... I was looking to join a familia... However no one would take me in, most likely because of my scrawny appearance..." I replied, sadness lacing my voice, though there was slight frustration in there, Bell decided he couldn't blame himself for not being able to join a familia. The goddess seemed to visibly brighten, as the words that came out of her mouth surprised Bell. "Then Bell-kun, join my familia! The Hestia familia!" She exclaimed happily, while Bell was just dazed, 'She was a goddess!?' He thought, utterly shocked that he had not noticed, though it's not like he could have.

And that is how the young man Bell Cranel became apart of the Hestia familia, though this would cause quite the confusion later on, right now it does not matter. Once Bell had gotten his blessing his stats were shown, they were very impressive for how scrawny he looked. They went like this:

 **Power - H rank, 105. (His overall bodies strength, muscle and defensive capabilities)**

 **Endurance - H rank, 192. (His stamina and health)**

 **Dexterity - G rank, 276. (His ability for hand-eye co-ordination and the ability to perceive things from a distance)**

 **Agility - E rank, 423. (Flexibility, speed and reaction time)**

 **Magic - I rank, 0. (How strong the magic he uses is and the amount of magic he has)**

"WHAT!?" The large proportioned goddess yelled upon the sight of Bell Cranels stats. 'His body does not look like it could be this strong from a glance!' The goddess thought to herself, but didn't bother saying it out loud. "What's wrong?" The boy asked tilting his head a little.

"Oh nothing, just that your abilities are quite good for someone who hasn't gone into a dungeon before." She remarked, pointing to the sheet of paper she inscribed the stats onto. "O-Oh... Well I was actually trained since I was young by my grandfather, although he disappeared when I turned 13." The boy said, looking over to the goddess noticing the shocked expression, 'He says someone trained him to be like this!?'

"Well now you need to go to the guild so you can get a beginner weapon and pouch." The goddess said, pointing to a direction randomly, Bell understood though, so he quickly said his goodbye and went off, for adventure!

 _-1 month later-_

* * *

A/N: Sorry it is so short!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Girl In The Pub

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original story , characters or places (the canon) of 'Is It Wrong To Try Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon'.**

 _A/N:Remember that this story is Bell x Ryuu and I am going to set it up so all of the other love interests see Bell as more of a little/big brother. Another thing I need to talk about is the status, I am going to leave the terminology in its simplest form, so instead of having stamina, strength and vitality it would be power and endurance. I also slightly changed the dexterity description, though it is essentially the same. I hope this does not bother you, and if you believe that these are the incorrect terminology, then please enlighten me to the correct ones._

 _Anyways sorry in advance if I screw things up and I am really sorry if the story seem_ _s to be going too fast, I would not know since I am new to this (my first fan fiction, though I read fan fiction on a daily basis). Thanks for reading, enjoy! :D_

* * *

 _-Bell's Pov-_

 ***BOOM*** The banging of a giant stone club echo's throughout the confines of the fifth floor walls. "Oh god that was close!" I yelled as I dodged the swings of a large monster, I was running out of stamina, so I began to run through the maze like dungeon. 'I wont be able to run forever!' I yelled in my head, as I said that I somehow got to a dead end.

"Crap..." I turned around, *Thud* I hear the footsteps of the large foe I face, a minotaur. The monster puts its large hand on the wall leading to this path, and ever so slowly peers into the hallway. All of the noise just seemed to get blocked out, the only thing I could hear was the the Minotaur's heavy breathing and my heart pounding against my chest. The Minotaur began to scrape its left foot along the ground, readying for a charge like a bull.

It launched. I held my iron knife up with my right hard, readying myself to dodge the attack. I waited, the Minotaur only got closer and closer, right as it was about to hit me, I launched myself over the top of its charge, using its head as a springboard and did a flip midair, landing a meter away. I began to run again. but when I turned a corner, I ran into someone.

"O-Oh, sorry! Watch out there's a Minotaur on its way!" I yelled, I got up and ran down the straight hallway, because I was curious and slightly worried about the person I turned back towards the direction where the person was. The person was a female, she had long blond hair, wore pure silver armor and held a pure white rapier that donned a blue hilt. The Minotaur ran around the corner, but as it did, it was chopped straight in half by the rapier the woman had, instantly killing it. "W-Woah! That was awesome! Thanks for your help!" I yelled when I got back to where the person was and did a 90 degree bow.

"O-Oh, it is okay." The girl said, then she ran off in the other direction. 'Well that was an experience' I thought to myself.

* * *

 _-The Guild-_

In the dungeon city of Orario there is a place called the guild. The guild acts as a hub for adventurers. In the guild you are able to exchange the crystals gotten from monsters for the currency of this world, valis. You can also get a helper of sorts, someone who advises you and is in charge of your activities. Every time you come out from the dungeon you must relay back to the guild so they know that you are alive.

Bell had just finished getting his small amount of valis, "4600 valis... Not bad I guess..." I muttered to myself. "Oh Bell-kun, you almost forgot your wooden knife." A brown haired, green eyed elf pointed out to myself. "O-Oh, thanks... Can't believe I almost forgot it." I said to myself, "Thanks, Eina-san." I said to the person who is in charge of me, she just stared at me for a second before sighing, "Hah, what am I gonna do with you. Welp, see you tomorrow." She said, I waved to her and said goodbye.

* * *

 _-The Abandoned Chapel-_

 ***Knock Knock*** "I'm home!" I yelled into the open room underneath the abandoned chapel. "Welcome back Bell-kun!" The goddess Hestia yelled while jumping into my chest. "Hi Hestia!" I responded, she hopped off of my chest and walked over to the table and sat down. "I got us some food for dinner!" She exclaimed while gesturing to the large amount of food placed on top of the small wooden table.

This is the daily life of Hestia and I. I am the only member of the Hestia familia, but we're working on finding more people. "Thanks for the food Hestia." I said while sitting down and shoveling the food into my mouth. That's how most of the nights go, though sometimes we get extra food or sometimes we have less food, it depends on how well we do at our jobs since I'm a level 1 adventurer and Hestia works at a food stand and sometimes she gets free food as a gift.

"Lets do the status check now." Hestia said, moving towards the bedroom. Status checks happen every night or ever other night after going to the dungeon to increase the strength of adventurers based off of the journey they had in the dungeon. By journey I mean the experiences, so like getting hit by a monster, running from a monster, training accuracy and body strength, things like that.

 **Status:**

 **Power - F rank, 379. (His overall bodies strength, muscle and defensive capabilities)**

 **Endurance - F rank, 324. (His stamina and health)**

 **Dexterity - E rank, 456. (His ability for hand-eye co-ordination and the ability to perceive things with his eyes)**

 **Agility - D rank, 589. (Flexibility, speed and reaction time)**

 **Magic - I rank, 0. (How strong the magic he uses is and the amount of magic he has)**

 **Skills -** **Hero's Will. (The unstoppable will of an aspiring hero. Increased growth rate for as long as the person persists in their dream)**

'He has a skill!? And it's 'gift of the gods!?' The goddess thought, surprised that Bell had finally gotten a skill and that it was a special type of skill only given to certain people. She decided that she wont show Bell because of the implications this could have on his daily life, she really did not want to change the life they had, as Hestia saw Bell as a little brother. "Ohhh! My overall ability went up by over 100! My agility alone went up 43! Must be because I ran from that Minotaur... My power and endurance didn't go up much though..." For some reason I've been growing exceptionally fast, at least that's what the goddess said, so I wont think about it for now.

"Goddess, I'm gonna head out for a walk." I told Hestia, she nodded and said be careful. I opened the door to the outside and walked, it's a starry night right now, extremely beautiful, many get lost in the starry nights from just looking up. I walked through the city, the night lights flicker, voices buzz in every corner even at night, 'such a beautiful place' I thought to myself. I turned a corner and bumped into someone, I fell on my butt. I heard the noise of a bag falling on to the ground.

"O-Oh my, I-I'm so sorry!" I quickly got up and did a 90 degree bow, 'I'm doing this a lot lately...' "It was an accident, so it is fine." The voice was gentle and soft, yet firm like a wall. I looked up and saw a girl in a green cloak which left only her face visible to people. "B-Beautiful..." I muttered out loud, I hadn't realized that I did, but can you blame me. The girl had soft, pale white skin, smooth, silky hair and shimmering sky blue eyes. She truly looked like a fairy, although that might not be far off what she really is.

I had only just processed what I said, "I-I'm so sorry!" I did another 90 degree bow, the woman just stood there with a stoic face, "It's fine, it was just an accident and I can just go buy more." She said, but I insisted I make it up to her. Her response was "Why not come and help do some odd jobs at my workplace, if you insist?" She asked and I just responded with "Sure I don't mind." We walked silently through the streets until the girl spoke up.

"My name is Ryuu Lion, what is yours?" She questioned, I mentally face palmed for forgetting introductions. "O-Oh, my name is Bell Cranel." I said, she didn't continue the conversation until we reached an inn called the Hostess Of Fertility. "This is where I work, you can just help clean the dishes since one of our workers likes to skip doing the dishes." Ryuu explained, I nodded and we both walked into the establishment.

"Welcome back, Ryuu-chan!" A large woman walked up to the entrance, "What took you so long, who is this and where is the shopping?" She asked questions as soon as we got in the door. "Good afternoon Mia-san. This boy is Bell Cranel, he accidentally bumped into me which led to knocking the shopping on to the ground, so he offered to do something to make up for it. I suggested doing the dishes and he agreed." She said with her same stoic face. "Okay then, get in the back, get changed and get to work." She replied while walking back to the counter.

"Follow me." Ryuu said, walking off to an open door at the back. I followed along until we reached the kitchen, where a large stack of dishes resided in. "Wait here until I get back." She said. She didn't take very long to get changed, so when she came out literally a minute later, I was pretty surprised. "I am back." "AHH!" I yelled, I looked back and saw that it was Ryuu, except in a uniform. The uniform had a green above the knees dress, a white apron, an orange collar, black leggings, short brown ankle boots and a white collar. "Beautiful..." I muttered again, although this time she did not hear it, thankfully.

"So, you know how to do the dishes, yes?" She asked, I nodded in response, "You will wash them and I will dry them, those three cupboards are the places for bowls, plates and utensils." She said, pointing to the sink, the rack which held dishes for drying and the 3 draws underneath it. "Ok." I replied, and so we got to work.

I begin to wash plates, bowls and utensils, one by one, slowly making the pile smaller and smaller. "Bell-san-" Ryuu began to say something , but I interrupted, "Just Bell is okay." She nodded and started saying what she wanted to say, "Bell, are you an adventurer?" She asked. I nodded, "Yes, although I'm still fairly new. I wanna try my hardest, for my grandpa." I said, she stared at me for a while.

"You're very honest." She said, I blushed a bit and stuttered, "Y-Yeah, my grandpa always told me to be honest, it never helps to lie. Though he did say not to always be honest because that could leave me in danger." I replied. She seemed to think for a moment before saying something, "Your grandfather must have really cared for your well-being." She replied and I simply nodded.

* * *

 _-Ryuu Pov (When they arrive at the Inn)-_

"This is where I work, you can just help clean the dishes since one of our workers likes to skip doing them." I said, while walking towards the entrance. I walked inside with Bell, as soon as we were inside, Mia, my boss, came over. "Welcome back, Ryuu-chan!" She exclaimed, this is a normal occurrence where Mia greets people at the front. "What took you so long, who is this and where is the shopping?" She asked me the questions in quick succession.

"Good afternoon Mia-san. This boy is Bell Cranel, he accidentally bumped into me which led to knocking the shopping on to the ground, so he offered to do something to make up for it. I suggested doing the dishes and he agreed." I answered. Mia nodded and said "Okay then, get in the back, get changed and get to work." Then she walked away, so I began to walk towards the back door which led to the kitchen. "Follow me." I said, and he complied, we walked through the narrow hallways and into the kitchen where there is a large stack of dishes waiting to be washed.

"Wait here until I get back" I said, walking off towards the staff room to get changed. It did not take very long to get changed because of years of experience as being an adventurer. "I am back." I said as I walked up behind Bell and he screamed, "AHH!" I let a small smile form on my face, though he did not notice. "So you know how to do the dishes yes?" I asked, he nodded, so I explained where everything went.

"You will wash them and I will dry them." I said, pointing towards the dishes and the cabinets in which they go in. We washed and dried peacefully until I had to ask a question I'd been wondering about. "Bell-san-" I was cut off, "Just Bell is okay." He said with a sheepish smile, I had to fight to not blush at how he looked like a little snow rabbit right now. "Bell, are you an adventurer?" I asked, "Yes, although I'm still fairly new. I wanna try my hardest, for my grandpa." He replied.

'I wonder why...' But I didn't ask out loud because that would be rude and a breach of privacy. "You're very honest." I said, he blushed, almost making me blush from the cuteness. He tried talking but stuttered a bit, "Y-Yeah, my grandpa always told me to be honest, it never helps to lie. Though he did say not to always be honest because that could leave me in danger." He replied. I thought about my response to that for a bit, "Your grandfather must have really cared for your well-being." I said.

*Thump, Thump* At this point I couldn't hide my blush, so I quickly excused myself. 'Why do I feel this way? Ahhh this is so frustrating!' I complained in my head, I had run upstairs for a minute of breathing. Syr walked past and noticed I was blushing, she put on a sly smirk and walked over to me. "Ooooo, Ryuu is embarrassed! I wonder why?!" She exclaimed a bit too loudly, I began to blush even more furiously.

"N-No I am not." I tried to deny it, but my voice betrayed my words, so did my face. "So, how come? Is it a guy~~" She asked, 'Should I tell her?' I wondered, blushing more than before, but then I remembered the conversation I just had, 'It never helps to lie' I thought to myself, letting a small smile plaster my face, although I don't even know if it is a crush. "I... I think it's a crush, though I'm not too sure. The boy downstairs who is helping in the kitchen, he just seems so innocent and cute... Oh god, saying this out loud makes me realize how creepy I'm being..." I started to mumble, drowning in self-doubt.

Syr just cooed at the fact that I have a crush, "Don't be silly Ryuu! You have a crush, it's perfectly normal. How about this, I'll help you out, go ask him questions and the likeness. That's only if you want me to though." She said after noticing the self-doubt I was going through. "Pl..." I mumbled the word, so she didn't hear me. "~~What was that?~~" She asked with a wide smirk on her face.

"I said, please ask him questions and relay them back to me!" I yelled slightly, quickly covering my hand over my mouth. "Hmmm, no. Ask him yourself." She stated, "W-W... Huh?" Syr began to laugh like there was no tomorrow. "Oh my god, you're so fun to tease! I wish I could do this more often!" She exclaimed, I grew a rather large tick mark on my head. "Fine, if you won't help then I'll just go." I stated and began to walk off in a huff.

"W-Wait! It was just a joke! Though I meant what I said when I told you to tell him yourself. If you want to know him better, then ask him yourself." She said before I walked through the door to a room. "Ok, thank you... Syr." I said while looking at the ground and holding the hem of my skirt out of embarrassment. Syr just smiled and walked off to get back to work.

I began to think about the questions that I would ask him, then I realized, 'I need to ask how old he is...'

* * *

A/N: She needs to ask how old he is, XD. I died thinking about how funny it would actually be if this happened in the canon story. Thanks for reading, and if you see any mistakes or have any suggestions for the story, tell me and I will see what I can do. Lastly the updates for this story will most likely be extremely inconsistent, so again, I apologize. [~_~]


	3. Chapter 3 - Distractions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original story , characters or places (the canon) of 'Is It Wrong To Try Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon'.**

A/N: Should I refer to Ais as a girl or woman? I have no clue 0.o

Welcome back for another chapter. When writing this chapter I had to try and research the timeline for 'Is It Wrong To Try Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon', however when I did, I did not get any days, months or years. The only thing the wiki told me is the past (before Bell arrives in Orario), present (when Bell arrives in Orario and future (everything after Bell arrives in Orario). This pretty much screwed me over, so now instead of using dates I will just use vague responses like my birthday is next year or the Feria festival is in a month (these are just examples).

Another thing, when I researched I had only just found out there are like 9 or 11 volumes of the Is 'It Wrong To Try Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon' light novel, so I am going to be spending some time reading through that. Speaking of the light novel, while searching for a way to download it I also found out that there was a couple of spinoffs for the manga. I am currently reading the Ryuu Lion spinoff and so far everything in it is around a month and a half past the beginning of the series (this is probably old news to everyone). This will probably cause chapters to update less since I constantly need to revise with the original timeline, well, at least it will in the future.

Finally, expect chapters to be inconsistent when it comes to update. I really do not have an excuse for this other than constant editing and laziness.

Once again I apologize in advance and thanks for reading my fan fiction! [,`=`,].

* * *

 _-Bell's Pov-_

I continue to chip away at the large pile of dishes, slowly making progress, ever so slowly. 'I wonder why Ryuu-san ran off...' I thought to myself, at one point in a conversation she just ran off. My thoughts were cut off by the sound of footsteps in the hallway outside of the kitchen. "Oh, welcome back Ryuu-san." I said, greeting the blond female. "H-Hi, Bell." She replied with a bit of a stutter that went unnoticed by myself. "So how come you ran off earlier?" I asked her, she seemed to freeze like a statue, though eventually she got out of her stupor.

"O-Oh, I was j-just going t-to t-the bathroom." She replied to my question with a stuttered answer, 'I wonder what's wrong' I thought to myself, but didn't bother to asking. "Well okay then. There aren't that many dishes left, so I'll wait for you to finish drying them after I finish washing them." I said. I turned back to the dishes and continued to wash them, plate by plate, bowl by bowl. "Bell... May I ask you something?" Ryuu asked as I finished wiping the grime off of a plate, "Yeah, sure." I replied nonchalantly, not noticing the serious expression on Ryuu's face.

"How old are you?" She asked, I was caught by surprise as it was not a question I had expected, but I still answered. "I'm 14 years old, my birthday is in four days which is right after the Monster Feria." I replied. Ryuu seems to visible shrink, though I didn't notice. "Do you want anything for your brithday?" She asked, I thought about it for a good few minutes. "Not really, to be honest I have everything I need. Though I guess having a bit of luxury wouldn't be that bad, but I like the life I live right now." I answered, this time I noticed Ryuu shrink back a little.

"What's wrong?" I asked genuinely concerned. "N-Nothing!" Ryuu said hurriedly while turning 180 degree's, preventing me from seeing her face. 'If she doesn't want to say anything then I shouldn't pry' I said to myself mentally while running water over the final few bowls and plates in the pile. "All done on my part!" I exclaimed happily, 'That took way too long. I wonder how Hestia will react?' I thought, thinking back to the abandoned chapel that works as our home. While I was in deep thought Ryuu had turned back around, putting on her stoic face she continued to dry the rest of the dishes. "Oh!" I yelled randomly, this startled Ryuu as she let out a yelp.

"W-What is it?" She asked in a cautious tone. "I thought of something I could get for my birthday." I replied, she sighed, but since I was stuck in my thoughts I hadn't noticed Ryuu sighing in relief. "And what would that be?" She asked, I rethought my decision for a moment. "New clothes. All of my other clothes are either blood-stained or ripped." I replied with a crying expression, then I heard Ryuu speak up. "Oh, would you like me to get you some?" She asked earnestly, I thought about it. "If you want to, then that'd be great! Though you don't have to." I said with a large smile. "Ok, what are your sizes?" She asked, so I told her my sizes.

"O-Ok. Well I've just finished drying the dishes, so I guess I'll see you out?" Ryuu asked, "Sure!" I replied. We walked out of the back room into the bar area, it was packed full of adventurers. "W-Woah... It wasn't like this before..." I said in awe at the amount of business this place gets. "Believe it or not this is actually less then we normally have." Ryuu told me, adding to my amazement for the pub. "Wow..." I muttered while panning my eyes across the room, eyeing all of the different types of people and equipment.

While looking around someone suddenly shouted, catching the attention of everyone in the inn. "Make way! The people with reservations have arrived!" One of the waitresses shouted, I looked over and saw a group of five people. 'Oh, it's her.' I said in my head, looking at a single individual in the group of five. The girl with blonde hair who saved me from that minotaur in the dungeon. They went and sat down at a table in the corner of the pub that is right next to the windows and counter. "They are from the Loki familia. Do you know them Bell?" Ryuu asked, I almost forgot she was there. "No. I don't know any of them personally, but I was saved by the blonde one from a minotaur on the fifth floor." I replied, Ryuu went into deep thought.

"Well, since they're here, I think I'll go thank her again." I said, Ryuu looked up, said "Okay." I walked over to the table of five and veered towards the blonde girl. The table of five looked up towards me in confusion, "Sorry to bother you, I just want to say thank you to the blonde girl. She saved me in the dungeon." I said, "Oh, you mean Ais-san." The flat-chested red head said, pointing towards the blonde in name, I nodded. "Go ahead," she said, so I walked over to where the girl is, I mean Ais, and did a 90 degree bow. 'I must have an unconscious thing for 90 degree bows...' I laughed wryly in my head.

"Thank you for saving me!" I exclaimed, Ais had a stoic expression on her face, "Oh... But it was our fault the minotaur got there in the first place." She said, I just shook my head. "Either way, you saved me." I straightened my back and turned around, walking over to where Ryuu stood in deep thought. While I walked over to Ryuu, the table re-immersed Ais into their chat.

* * *

 _-Third Person Pov-_

"So Ais-san... Tell us the story." The light-grey haired man with wolf ears said to Ais. "What story?" She asked, completely oblivious to the fact that she had not told her friends about what happened in the dungeon when that minotaur chased the boy. "The story with that boy, what else?" The wolf-man said, garnering everyone's attention towards the topic. "Oh... When one of the minotaur's escaped it ran to the higher floors. Floor 5, you know this part already from my report. The boy was being chased by the minotaur, he had some skilled moves. He was able to dodge the minotaur's charge in a narrow hallway that led to a dead-end." She exclaimed, the surprise on everyone's faces were clear.

"He must be pretty good, huh? Did you find out what level he is Ais?" The other flat-chested and black-haired girl asked. Ai pondered the question for a moment before replying. "I think he was still level 1." She said much to everyone's surprise. "W-What?! He can avoid a minotaur's charge at level 1!? I don't believe it!" The wolf-man yelled, though no one had heard since the green-haired elf had used a spell to quiet their voices. "I think he was heading to a lower floor, before he got chased by the minotaur anyways. That's all I really know about him." Her friends looked fairly disappointed with the answer, but were intrigued nonetheless.

"Looks like we should keep our eyes on this supposed rookie then, huh?" The large-chested and black-haired girl who had a similar appearance to the other black haired girl, other than her chest, said. Everyone nodded except the female green haired elf, "Actually, as soon as he had shown up I used my sources to get his registry information and background information, there isn't that much compared to the average adventurer, which suits his image at least, mysterious, but open." She said, giving the others even more surprise then before. "Hahaha! As expected of Riveria!" The wolf-man said, the female elf, Riveria, just nodded.

"His name is Bell Cranel, 14 years old, turns 15 in four days. He is level 1, however his status is at least all D's or more. He has pure white hair and crimson red eyes, height is 165cm and uses knives. He is ambidextrous, yet he does not use two knives, he sticks with a single one, his familia has money problems. He is the only member of the Hestia familia and is out to the dungeon every day except for once a month where he goes off somewhere to do something." Riveria laid out the information quickly, looks of confusion were shared on everyone's faces.

"So where does he go?" The short blonde haired boy asked. "That's the thing, he makes sure he does not get followed. It seems as though it is something personal, we have some evidence that he had a grandpa, however we do not have any solid proof on this." She explained, everyone was taken aback, 'He can get away from Riveria's sources!?' Is what was going through everyone's heads at the moment. "Wait wait wait, how did he end up in the Hestia familia?" The wolf-man asked. "The answer is quite obvious, Bete. I have gotten reports that last year he had been searching for a familia and went through almost all of the popular ones." Riveria answered, much to Bete's confusion.

"W-Wait, if he went to all of the more well-off familia's, how'd he end up there?" Bete asked with an astonished look on his face. Riveria stared at him, "It is because our familia members must have denied him any access, they probably said something along the lines of, 'You look like too much of a chump for our familia' or 'You can't tell us your background, then screw off'." She replied, this created a gloomy atmosphere around the table. "Looks like we need to keep a better eye on our members..." The red-haired woman said. "Oh, don't fret Loki, I'm sure this'll all be fixed in due time." The short blonde boy told the red-haired woman, who turned out to be the goddess, Loki.

"I hope so, Finn... Otherwise I might need to pull a few tricks, haha." Loki said with a creepy smile and laugh, the others in the group sweat-dropped. "Well, I guess we're done for the night then. We have a lot to do after all." Finn said to the others, they all nodded and got up.

* * *

 _-Bell's Pov (Before the Loki familia left)-_

"I'm back Ryuu." I said as I walked up to Ryuu who was currently sweeping the floor absentmindedly. "O-Oh, welcome back. Well, I guess your leaving now, huh..." Ryuu said with a disappointed look for a reason I wouldn't know. "Yep. I guess I'll see you later then, Ryuu!" I exclaimed enthusiastically, the Hostess Of Fertility is a really nice place, so I will definitely come here again. "Goodbye... See you next time..." She replied, so I ran out the door and left for the chapel.

* * *

 _-Ryuu's Pov-_

'He's so young...' I thought to myself as soon as he left, there is a seven year difference between us. I am currently sweeping the floors while thinking these thoughts, not noticing the people around me giggling like children who got a present from their dad. "Ryuu" Syr came up to me and began talking to me, "Oh... Hi Syr, I didn't see you there." I replied without really thinking about anything. "That's probably because you have been sweeping the same spot for the last five minutes... Hehe." Syr said with a giggle at the end.

My cheeks flared in embarrassment, I looked down and muttered "sorry", but Syr just frowned. "Don't be silly, you have a crush! It's perfectly normal, just don't let thinking about him get in the way of your work." She said, I nodded, "Even though you're always skipping on the dishes." I stated, this made Syr sweatdrop, "Ehehe, well, it helped you didn't it? You got to have a dish washing date!" She said with the signature smile she wants to use when she doesn't want to get in trouble, I deadpan, "I mean, you're right, but that doesn't excuse it..." I began to say, "Boo, you're no fun!" Syr said before I could finish, "Thank you." I finished, Syr just became confused.

"Eh?" She responded dumbfounded, "Thank you for giving me the opportunity." I said with what would most likely be the brightest smile anyone has seen on me. It was at this point I noticed that all of the patrons had left a while ago, and that Mia and the other workers, Arnya, Chloe, Lunoir and May were listening in on the conversation. Everyone had their mouths agape, I had no clue why, so I asked, "What's wrong?" I asked, Syr just shook her head. "N-Nothing! Come on, let's get back to cleaning!" She said, rather enthusiastically, too enthusiastically.

I shrug it off and forget about it for the rest of the night. 'Does this mean I'm into younger men?'

* * *

A/N: Younger men! HAHA, not all chapters are going to end in Ryuu's pov, I just feel that it is appropriate that they do right now, since she was just viewed. By the way, if you're confused about dungeon floors, the higher floors are the easier floors, so floor 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 and 12 are all higher floors. Then it's middle floors and lower floors. Just search up the dungeon wiki.

Sorry that I have not uploaded in a few days! I decided that I needed to get the chapter out today, so I rushed the editing process a little bit. I am extremely sorry if there are any obvious grammar or spelling errors!

Thanks for reading! ,"~",


	4. Chapter 4 - Monster Feria

A/N: So, when I was reading through the light novel, I realized that I had made a couple of errors in terminology. The higher dungeon floors go to 12 and the middle floors begin in thirteen, this is what I got wrong in the previous chapter. The second thing I screwed up is Bell's weapons, he does not use daggers, he uses knifes. I apologize for anyone who got annoyed, and if you want to know the difference between a knife and a dagger, then search it up. I only learnt recently and it actually is pretty important when it comes to understanding weapons. I went back and fixed these problems, so you wont see them now ;)

Another thing I will note is that some scenes I am going to skip (I am skipping the part where Hestia gets Bell's weapon. She still does, I just wont show it). I assume everyone who is reading this has at least watched the anime, though that eventually that will not be enough. So I sincerely apologize if there are some things you do not understand and/or are confused about.

Finally, after reading volume 7 of the light novel, I am going to change the name of **Deorum Gratia** to **Hero's Will I**. If your wondering why, then you should probably read the light novel. I will say that it has something to do with the way skills work.

 **Skill's - Hero's Will I(The unstoppable will of an aspiring hero. Increased growth rate for as long as the person persists in their dream.** ** **This is a leveling skill and grows as the users will grows, the first level is I** ).** This is what it will be now. I have changed it in chapter two, however I wanted to let the people who had already read the chapter know.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! ['v']

* * *

 _-Two Days Later, Ryuu's Pov (The Monster Feria Day)-_

"Hm..." I was in a state of deep thought, thinking if I should ask Bell if he wants to accompany myself to the Monster Feria. I am currently in the kitchen, leaning on the counter, I was in such deep thought over this I had failed to notice Syr walking towards me with a sly smile on her face. "Sooo~ are you going to ask Bell-kun to accompany you?" She asked, I froze for a second before releasing the tension in my body, "I don't know." I replied, this caused Syr's sly smile to morph into a frown. "How come you don't know?" She asked, leaning closer towards me.

"Because I don't know if he'll want to go, or if he'll even want to go with me..." I explained, this is the dilemma I have had since yesterday, thinking about how to ask Bell to accompany me and whether he will accept or not. Syr's frown deepened, "No thinking about silly stuff! Just go ask him! I promise it will work out!" Syr pleaded, I was slightly startled at how pushy Syr was being, but didn't bother questioning it, "Are you sure?" I asked warily.

"One hundred percent!" She replied, I smiled softly, going unnoticed by Syr, "Ok, thank you again Syr." I said, walking out of the kitchen and heading to my room in the back. Syr sat there slightly dumbfounded, but quickly regained her composure and went back to work, preparing for the rush of adventurers and regular people.

I got to my room and went straight for the wardrobe, getting changed into my plain white shirt, green shorts (I do not know what to call them, bloomers maybe?) and a green cloak that covers my whole body and face. I walk outside of the room and head straight for the front counter where Mama Mia stood. "Good afternoon Mia-san." I said with a curt bow, "Afternoon Ryuu-chan. So... I see you're gonna be headin' out?" She questioned, I nodded and turned my head towards the double doors, "I'm waiting for a boy to show up so I can ask them if they would like to head out with me." I said.

Mia had a look of satisfaction on her face, "Haha! After all those years of working on ya you finally gettin a friend! And a boy too!" She exclaimed wiping off a fake tear from her left eye. I frowned and shot her a look, but quickly reverted back to my stoic expression, Mia is scary when you provoke her, or when she is angry. "Lemme guess, it's the boy from last night." She stated rather than asked, I blushed slightly before looking down and playing with my skirt. Mia broke into a fit of laughter, "I didn't peg you a cougar!" She went on, I was full crimson by this point.

That's when Bell had shown up, "Good afternoon!" He exclaimed as he walked through the double doors, both Mia and I looked towards him. "Welcome! Come to take Ryuu-chan on a date?" She asked in a suggestive tone, I became more red than a tomato and Bell is the same. "I-I w-w-was p-planning o-on a-asking R-Ryuu if s-she want-t-ted t-to g-go t-to t-the F-Feria t-together." He explained, I whipped my head up, bolted right in his face and said "Yes I would like to go!" I realized moments later that I had run up to the double doors and stuck my face right in front of his.

"I-I'm sorry..." I said as I reeled back and regained my composure. Bell just waved it off, "I don't mind... Though, how come you have a cloak?" He asked, I frowned slightly and replied, "I don't want people to see my face." I stated plainly, it's true, I don't want people to see my face, because of my past and all. "Oh, I guess that makes sense?" Bell questioned, I just shook my head and Mia said from behind "Don't question it squirt." He frowned and nodded dropping the topic.

"Ok then! I guess we go now then?" He asked or stated, it was hard to tell, "Yes, let's go." I answered, on the outside I was stoic and calm, but on the inside it is like a raging inferno of emotions, I am constantly fighting a blush from forming on my pale cheeks because of the glee I felt. Bell visibly brightened, he reached for my hand and grabbed it, I froze like a statue, stopping Bell from pulling me along. "What's wrong?" He asked completely oblivious to elf customs. "I didn't throw you off..." I said, Bell was just dumbfounded. "Huh?" He managed to get out, "Elf customs. We hate it when people that we aren't close to touches our skin. I've had three people touch me out of the blue, yet I didn't throw them off." I whispered under my breath.

"Then it's a good thing, I guess? I don't really want to be thrown..." He said with a dry laugh. "Mhm." I did a short nod in response. Bell began leading me through the streets by the hand, the heat constantly threatening to rise to my face for the world to see, or at least for people who are around me, because of the cloak.

The day was going swimmingly, we went to stalls for food, ate together, watched performances and now we are sitting down at a small patch of grass that is right next to the food stalls and the Colosseum's. "Today has been fun..." I blurted out of the blue, Bell smiled softly, "It has, it's that it's going to come to an end. But that just means I need to get back to work, for the job I love!" He exclaimed with burning passion, I swear he was glowing right now, but I couldn't tell if it was just my imagination.

Suddenly there was a scream from the distance, "Uwahhhhhhh! Monsters are loose!" A man screamed, I shot up instantly, "Bell, stay here. I'm going to go check it out." I said, quickly running away from an awestruck Bell and towards the entrance to the tower. 'This is suspicious, the guards from the Ganesha familia should have had the place on lock down. I can't prove anything, but I'm pretty sure there's foul play' I thought to myself, wondering about how on earth the monsters were let out.

* * *

 _-Bell's Pov (Right After Ryuu Left)-_

"W-Wha..." I muttered, awestruck at the speed that Ryuu just displayed. I regained my composure moments later, however I did nothing, Ryuu told me to stay here, though I don't really want to. After about 10 minutes of waiting there was a roar. "RAHHHHHHH!" A giant, white furred beast ran towards me, coming directly from the Colosseum. "Oh crap!" I yelled as I quickly spun around and ran in the opposite direction.

I ran and ran, not having to look back to know that the monster was still on my tail because of the loud thudding caused by its movement. I reached an open road, above the road was a sign that read 'Daedalus Street' which is a large, housing area for the poor class citizen's in Orario. It is often called the 'second dungeon' for it's maze like area.

When I ran into the street I saw a familiar short goddess just standing there. "G-Goddess?!" I blurted out, she heard me and turned her head towards my direction. "Oh! Bell-kun! I ha-" She was about to say something, but I cut her off. "There's a monster chasing me! You have to run!" I yelled, she just looked perplexed, that is until she saw the giant beast above the street sign. "Oh... RUN!" She yelled, I launched my hand towards hers and began dragging her towards the alley ways. "We can probably lose it here!" I yelled, "Probably!?" Hestia yelled back.

Left, right, left, right, I am swerving through the large alley ways, constant spins and turns in an attempt at throwing off the monster. It doesn't work, 'It's like it has some sort of tracking device!' I yelled mentally, panting from the constant running. Shortly after my mental outburst we arrived at an open area, but as soon as we got there, *BOOM* The monster landed right in front of us, in the center of the open area. I was sent flying backwards while Hestia is knocked off of her feet, "Bell-kun!" She yelled.

I did a flip mid-air and landed on my feet, the monster turned towards me for a second and I looked right into it's eyes before it turned towards Hestia. They glowed, just like the minotaur that chased me through the dungeon, 'I'm scared!' I screamed in my head. 'I'm scared, but... Don't leave her behind!' My body was already moving. I bolted towards the towering monster which was currently reaching towards Hestia. "HAHHHHHH!" I screamed, I leaped onto the knee of the monster and then launched myself, knife overhead in both hands, I stabbed downwards towards the monster.

*Crack* My knife cracked, however the monsters head armor now had a small crack in it as well. In retaliation to my attack, the monster brought it's chained arm up and slapped me away like a fly. I smashed into the brick wall, blood sprayed out of my mouth, the light on the wall nearby fell off and landed right next to me. The monster brought its fists up in a triumphant roar, though it hadn't won yet! I grabbed onto the light and just as the monster was about to attack me, I threw it. The light's glass shattered, revealing a magic bulb which created a make shift flash spell.

I got up to my feet and ran to where Hestia is standing, "Goddess!" I yelled as I grabbed on to her hand and began leading her away from the monster, heading into the alley's nearby. As we were running I began thinking, 'It's no good... I'm not strong enough to protect her! At this rate it'll catch up... What do I do?' As I thought this, we reached another open area. The light from the sudden brightness temporarily blocked my vision, a few seconds later my vision came back and the first thing I spot is an another alley way with a large metal gate with an outside lock. I walked over with Hestia still holding my hand, I pushed her into the alley and locked the gate. "Bell-kun!?" Hestia said, perplexed by my actions.

"I'm sorry, goddess. I'll buy you some time. You should run away." I said with sadness plastered all over my face. "What are you saying! Open this door now!" She yelled. I decided I'd say her name instead of 'goddess', "Hestia, I don't want to lose any more family." I said with my back turned facing her and ran off towards the center of the area. "Bell-kun! Bell-kun! Bell-kunnnnn!" I could hear Hestia shout my name, but I kept running.

I ran straight for the center of the open area and as I stopped running, I began to remember the past. 'I think it was a bright day just like today' I thought to myself.

* * *

 _-Years Ago-_

"Hey, Bell! Come quick!" One of the farmers who usually worked with my grandfather. I was outside of the cabin at the time, so as soon as the farmer had caught my attention I'd began following behind him in a run. They said my grandfather was attacked by a monster in the mountains and died. They said he fell into a deep valley where they couldn't search for him. A few months later and I was standing by the door of the cabin. "I've made my decision, grandpa..." I began to say, I turned towards the outside world, taking in a deep breath, "I'm going to become an adventurer, a true one. One that searches the dungeon for glory, money and fame, I will become a hero."

I'd left my home and traveled all the way to the dungeon city of Orario, just so I could join a familia. Every familia I checked, they either say I looked to weak or that I should go home and play with wooden swords. That was the same time when Hestia had found me, sitting by the steps to the house, wallowing in self-pity. A goddess stood in front of me... My goddess... My hero.

Then there was the time in the dungeon, I was saved once again. I even got to meet a full elf and become friends with her after that.

* * *

 _-The Present-_

Battered and frustrated I looked up to see the monster jumped from the rooftops, landing right in front of me. I dashed to the left to avoid a sudden swing of the monsters right fist, it failed to hit me, but the chain lashed above me and destroyed the fountain directly behind me. It swung it's other chain to try and cut my off, but I shifted to the left before it could hit me and stood directly in front of the beast, knife in my right hand, readied for its attacks.

The monster lunged towards me.

* * *

 _-Hestia's Pov (A Little After Bell Left)-_

I ran through the tunnels of Orario. I tripped over some small pebbles on the ground and stared at it for a few seconds before bringing the package on my back around to my front. I held it in my hands and remembered what Hephaestus told me.

"Okay, Hestia. Listen carefully. The hieroglyphs you carved into that knife gave it a status of its own. That weapon is alive." She explained, "Alive?" I said confused. "When it comes into the hands of your child, Bell Cranel, it will come alive for the first time, and it will grow as he does." After that final line I was brought back to reality.

A new look of determination on my face, I clutched onto the cloth strapped around the weapon, got up and began sprinting as hard as I could through the tunnels to find my way back to Bell. "Bell-kun!"

* * *

 _-Bell's Pov-_

I am still running from the beast, earlier I had avoided its attacks, but the cover around the area had been destroyed, so I decided to go through another alley way. *BOOM* Barrels of alcohol got crushed by the chains attached to the monsters wrists. "Hah... Hah..." I pant heavily as I continue to run. Eventually I see another open area up ahead, there is a drop off right at the edge of the path I am on into that area. The monster readies its gigantic arm for another swing, but I launch myself off of the path, down into the open area where the monster swung, missed and tumbled over head, landing directly in front of me crushing wooden alcohol barrels and boxes in the process.

It landed face first, it was dazed from the fall, so I began to run to the right, but suddenly a chain smashed the boxes in my path. "What!" I yelled, I looked back to see that the monster had already recovered from it's dazed state, I put my arms up to my head to protect my face from the attack that is coming. *BOOM* The chain from its right arm slam down right next to me barely missing, however still launching me into the corner of a wall where the steps to go back up are located. I sat there and smiled, 'I wonder if the goddess got away...' I thought, watching the monster raise its fist in triumph.

Suddenly I had flashbacks of the minotaur, slowly closing in on me, readying for its charge. I got back up, "And Aiz-san isn't coming this time, is she?" I muttered out loud. 'Looks like I wont get saved...' My thoughts began to wander to Ryuu. 'She was beautiful, its sad that she couldn't go around without her cloak. I wont be seeing her again though.' I looked back up to the monster, 'Goodbye, goddess, Ryuu-san, everyone else I've met in Orario. I got to be a hero...' That's when I heard the cries of the goddess.

"Bell-kun!" 'Hah?!' I stared at Hestia perplexed, she is standing on the level above mine, holding a purple cloth to her chest. 'No... Why...' "Why did you come back?" I yelled towards her, giving the monsters attention to her accidentally. The monster began to walk straight towards Hestia, I ran right behind it. When it stood right in front of Hestia I'd jumped and put one foot on the wall nearby and launched myself on an angle. I went shooting straight towards Hestia, my arms latched around her, pushing both of us out of the way of the monsters fist that just swung and barely missed. We launched straight through a barred wooden door, rolling down steps, I held Hestia in my arms to prevent damage.

*BANG* We crushed straight through another barred door made of wood. I landed, back facing the ground with the goddess on my chest. "Goddess, are you okay?" I asked her, she looked up. "Yeah... I think so!" She said with a smile. I sat up and put both of my arms on her shoulders, "What are you doing here? I asked you to run away! Why..." I began to go on, she smiled. "You really are hopeless, aren't you?" She began, I looked straight at her, dumbfounded, "There's no way I'd run and leave you behind. You want to protect me, you say? Then I'll say the exact same thing to you. And you promised me, right?" Once she finished, I remembered the promise I made to her, the promise to not leave her alone in this world.

My eyes shook, threatening for tears to come out until I heard the roaring of the monster. "But... But, at this rate we're going to-" I began to say, before she put her hand on my hand, a comforting warmth took over. "It's too early to give up, Bell-kun!" She said with a bright smile. She began to hold out the purple cloth she had, but right as she did, the monster appeared on the other side of the alley way, attempting to fit through by going sideways. "Excuse me, goddess!" I said as I picked her up in a princess carry and began running in the opposite direction. "Ohhhh, look at you, Bell-kun. Acting like a proper hero! I'm so proud!" She began to say with a sly smile.

"What are you talking about goddess!?" I replied to her banter. As I ran down the streets, taking a left into a wider street, I ended up at a large wall that had multiple lines, creating sections of the wall. "Maybe..." I kicked the wall and it opened up like a door, showing another large open area. I close the wall on my way in and run to the back of the area. I hid behind a random concrete wall with Hestia and began to discuss with her, "I think he's after you goddess, it's only a matter of time until he finds us." I said, "Then let's change our plan. Instead, Bell-kun, you'll defeat the monster!" She said enthusiastically, "Huh?" I muttered, dumbfounded yet again. "I'll update your status right here, hit that monster with everything you've got!" She exclaimed.

"It's impossible... Even if I'm a little stronger, my attacks aren't enough to kill that monster. And, my knife broke from the fall..." I said, looking down at the ground, tightening my fists. "Bell-kun, when did you start being so pessimistic?" She said while getting up, "I believe in you. 'Cause, I mean you know. The Bell Cranel that I know, who's always dreamed of being a hero could defeat that monster easily." She said, smiling and shook her head up and down. "Goddess?" I asked, but she continued, "I can finally give you this." She said, pulling a sheath out of the purple cloth.

"What's this?" I asked, my eye twitched in pain for a brief second before I re-focused my attention on the knife that is pulled out of the sheath. "Your... No, our weapon! I call it... The Hestia knife!" She exclaimed. "I will bring you to victory. I promise! Please, will you believe in me?" She asked, I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, I wiped those away, looked up with a smile, "Yes!" I yelled.

We begun the status updated process. I held up my black shirt above my stomach and Hestia began to slide her finger along my back. 'I will never get used to this...' I thought.

* * *

 _-Third Person Pov-_

The monster, just outside of the wall where Hestia and Bell are located, is sniffing around, attempting to figure out where they are. It looked at the wall with the multiple lines through it and began to climb over it. *THUD* It looks over the wall, directly in the center of the open area was Bell and Hestia doing the status check, the monster made an evil smile, or at least what looked like one. "RAHHHHHHHH" It roared in satisfaction as it had found its supposed 'prey'.

* * *

 _-Hestia's Pov-_

'Wow, his abilities went up by 400 overall! This will do it!' She yelled mentally, however smiling with glee in reality. She only then noticed that Bell's skill, **Hero's Will** , had leveled up.

"Goddess, it's coming!" Bell yelled, I pushed my hands down onto his back, closing the status check and pulled down his shirt. I could see Bell begin to shake, so I put my hands on his clothed back once again, "It's okay Bell... I'll say it again, I will bring you to victory." Bell smirked and said "Yeah." I began to smile even more. "You'll believe in me, right?" I asked, he gave a more hearty "Yeah!" This time. "Okay, go!" I yelled as I pushed his back, he launched outside of the hiding place.

* * *

 _-Bell's Pov-_

I launched at speeds that I couldn't have gone before. Running directly towards the monster, it brought it's arm up and then down in an attempt to crush me straight away, but I jumped. I landed on it's arm and it flung it back, I used the momentum to launch myself upwards. I slowly spun in the air, landing on the ground softly. The monster spun back and flung it's chain straight at me, I held up the Hestia knife to block the attack.

*BANG* The change broke on impact! 'This is...' I began to think, but then Hestia began talking from behind the cover. "That is your power right now, Bell-kun! That knife is alive! The more its wielder... The more **you** grow, the stronger it will become!" She exclaimed while poking her head out. "The more I grow..." The knife glowed as if it had heard my words, I smirked. The monster launched its fist as I looked up, I jumped up and landed on its arm, running up its large body I went straight for the head and slashed at its face armor. I landed and looked back, the armor had broken off, the monster spat the mouth piece out of its mouth and glared at me.

"RAHHHHH!" It bellowed in rage, swinging its left fist and launching itself in my direction. I dodged to the right, however it caught me on its left arms chain when it turned around, as a result it flung me into the air. As I went up I grabbed onto the hung up clothes lines made of sturdy fiber, 'I'll believe! I'll believe! I'll believe!" On the last believe the fiber had reached its maximum pull and launched me straight down at incredible speed. I held my knife up with both hands, the monster tried to grab me by bring its right arm up, but I was faster.

*SHING* I slashed straight down the middle, its armor split right in half. It became staggered from the force of my blow, but I waited for it to turn around. 'For my goddess!' "HAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I began screaming at the top of my lungs as the monster swung its left arm towards me, I leaped over it and ran to its back, it attempted to grab me, but I was too fast. Running around to the front of its large body I spun our knife into a forward grip and charged. "HAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I launched myself straight towards its exposed body. *THUD* I stuck my knife straight into its body and spun away at speeds it couldn't keep up with.

"Arrrrr..." The monster began to groan and wince in pain as it slowly toppled over. It burst into dust. 'I...' "You did it!" Cutting off my thought, Hestia launched towards me and latched her arms around my neck, bringing me into a hug. Slowly, all of the people who had been hiding came out and began clapping for me, 'Wha!?' I thought, perplexed by the sight. "Thank you, goddess!" I exclaimed after I'd regained my composure, "That's my line, Bell-kun! Hero of the day!" She exclaimed, rubbing her cheek against mine.

Everyone began to clap even more fiercely than before. "This... Got really big, didn't it?" I asked my goddess, though I already knew the answer. "Yeah... your right." She said weakly. Hestia began to fall off of me, "Goddess?" I questioned, she had fallen on the ground. I began to tear up, I brought her unconscious body off the ground, "Goddess!" I exclaimed.

* * *

 _-Ryuu's Pov (She's Back!)-_

I left Bell to check out what was going on inside the Colosseum. Throughout the day I was secretly helping to keep people clear from monsters, directing them to exits and trying not to get caught at the same time. My reputation wasn't exactly the greatest. Eventually after I finished helping I heard some people talking, "Hey, did you hear? Some monsters escaped and there was this really large one chasing someone!" A man said, "Really? Who?" The woman asked. Hearing the persons description made my heart freeze, "It was a white haired boy, he had a black shirt or something and was trying to run away from the monster." As soon as the man finished that sentence, I bolted towards the sound of roaring off in the distance.

'Bell, please be okay!' I yelled in my head, 'I don't want to lose anyone else!' I continuously repeated in my head. Around 5 minutes later I reached a large crowd of people cheering, I discreetly moved through the crowd and looked to see who they were clapping for. All the tension in my body left as I fell on my knee's from seeing who was there. It was Bell, and another woman might I add, 'I can bark at him later...' I thought, tears slowly streaming down my eyes, he is alive.

'Thank god'

* * *

 _-Bell's Pov (After He Brought Hestia To The Hostess Of Fertility)-_

"Hah..." I let out a heavy sigh after returning from the long adventure I just had. 'Lots happened, but the most important thing is that we survived' I thought to myself, looking towards the room where Hestia is staying right now. "How is your goddess doing?" Someone asked from behind, I looked around to find Syr, one of Ryuu's co-workers standing on the stairs. "It looks like she's just tired and resting. Sorry about this, you even lent us a bed..." I replied. "We have to help each other when we're in trouble and mama Mia said it's okay, also Ryuu would get fairly angry if we didn't help you..." I sweat dropped, 'Would she really?' I questioned in my head.

"By the way, the townspeople said you were very heroic when you fought that monster!" She exclaimed, "Oh, no, all I did was run around..." I said with a wry smile. "That's not true at all... Actually, I saw some of it and you were very heroic." She said, I blushed, but also grinned like an idiot for people saying I acted heroic. "I better go back and help in the pub... Oh, one last thing." She said catching my attention, "Good luck with Ryuu, you'd make the perfect couple!" I was dumbfounded, she ran off giggling and I was like a broken record, "Wha... Wha... Wha... Huh?" I finally said, blushing furiously.

"Bell-kun... Bell-kuuun..." At that moment I heard Hestia muttering my name, "Goddess!" I exclaimed, happy that she was finally awake. I went inside and helped Hestia wake up.

"You scared me when you just collapsed like that!" I exclaimed, "Hah... I guess the exhaustion just caught up with me. Sorry to worry you." She said with a smile. "I heard from Syr-san and all the other watresses that all the monsters except the silverback were defeated. Aiz wallenstein was a big part of it apparently." I mentioned, "Oh, I see." Is all Hestia said, but then I realized I still had a question for her. "Oh, goddess. where did you get this knife? On the scabbard it says Hephaestus, was that..." I began to ask, "It was that Hephaestus, yeah! The one and only." She said with a smile, "I knew how you always used to have your face pressed up against the glass of her shop." She said, I looked back on how I would always do that on the way to the dungeon and blushed.

"It may not have been what you wanted, but... This is the only one of its kind in the world. Amazing, huh?" She said, I stared at her as she looked down at the knife. "I didn't want to just watch. Or you to just take care of me. Or just to have you save me." She said, but I had a worried look on my face, "But the money... Weapons from the Hephaestus familia are really expensive." I said with worry lacing my tone, but Hestia didn't worry, "I worked something out!" She exclaimed. "You want to get stronger, right? I told you I'd help, didn't I? At least let me do this much." By this point tears were already falling down my face, one by one.

"More than anyone, more than anything, I want to help you. Because I love you as if you were my brother." She said, "Hic... Goddess!" I exclaimed as I brought her into a hug. "You can always rely on me. Because I'm your goddess, or your big sister, hehe." She stated finally with a small giggle.

* * *

A/N: My god! I did the last 4 thousand words of the rough copy in one day and my head hurts! I now respect writers who can write ten thousand words in a day! The fight scene took wayyyyy too long, but what can ya do? Anyways this was my first proper fight scene, so it probably sucks, but I can't really complain, because I got the chapter out :D. I honestly didn't know what to do for the fight scene, so I just tried my best, I hope you enjoyed it!

Sorry if there are any errors or mistakes in this chapter.

Do not hate me for the brother/sister/family relationships please and thank you for reading!. [!_!]


	5. Chapter 5 - Realization

A/N: Hello once again!

Thanks for reading! `[]_[]`

* * *

 _-The Day After The Monster Feria, The Guild, Bell's Pov (Bell's Birthday (In This Fan Fiction))-_

"Happy birthday Bell-kun." Eina said. "Thanks!" I replied with a bright smile, it's now my birthday today, and in all honesty, the birthday part doesn't really mean that much to me, it's more of the fact that I made it through a few months of being an adventurer. "So, do you have any plans at all?" She asked, I put my right hand onto my chin and begin thinking for a minute. "Nope. I'm probably just going to stay with goddess for most of the day, maybe head over to the hostess of fertility near the end?" I said, well, asked because I didn't really know.

Eina put on a look of concern, "In all honesty I had forgotten that your birthday was coming up, so I failed to get you anything..." She recalled with a frown, I just smiled and waved my hand. "No no no, I couldn't ask you to get anything for me, it wouldn't feel right." I said, Eina's frown deepened. "But I insist. I should have gotten you something. Hmmm, how about tomorrow I take you shopping? Considering you still use that old iron plate." She stated while pointing at the light armor on my chest, it's more like a metal plate, very thin, but durable.

"You don't have to!" I said hurriedly while waving my arms in the air, I'm flustered since I'm not used to this sort of good treatment from those around me. "As I said, I insist. No no's, but's or maybe's. Tomorrow, we meet at the commemoration(?) statue." She stated, leaving no room for argument. "O-Ok..." I replied despondently. "Great! See you tomorrow at noon." She said as I slowly dawdle my way out of the guild building.

I walked through the streets of Orario, the place that's always filled with life. I'd say that, but if you had seen any of the dark dealings that go on in the background, it changes your perception of the place forever. Not for me though, I still see Orario as the same, life filled, happy dungeon hunting community, I try not to think about it at all though because I can't really do anything at level one. Sure, skill could get me somewhere, but in the end, the residents of Orario rely on status to do many things, so even though I want to jump out and stop every level two plus adventurer crime I see, I don't, simply because, I. Am. Weak. A sad truth, really (A/N: I know this probably does not sound like Bell, but I assure, he becomes better later on).

'I should go see Ryuu and everyone from the Hostess...' I thought to myself, I had to go and thank Ryuu for hanging out with me. You wouldn't think it from my outwards appearance, but I tend to identify things that are deemed as 'shady' or 'evil' pretty easily, this only frustrates me more when I see the dark background of Orario. I not only noticed that Ryuu is a bit too cautious when going outside and looking around, but that she has extremely high stats and skill, she's constantly checking her surroundings for something, or someone.

Who she was? Wouldn't have a clue. Who she is? Ryuu Lion, a beautiful person from the Hostess Of Fertility.

The point is, I don't judge. It's a simple fact, I want to give everyone a second life or chance. Who knows, maybe Ryuu was framed at some point in time? In the end, I judge based on how they act in the present, not the past, so I still consider Ryuu, as well as everyone else in the Hostess, a friend or family member, even if they aren't in my familia.

Still walking slowly through the streets, I reach the large pub with the sign that says 'Hostess Of Fertility'. I walk inside, head straight towards the counter and sit down on a wooden bar stool. "G'afternoon, Mr Bell, what can I get for ya?" The large pub owner, Mama Mia, asked as I mumbled out 'pasta', she nods and walks off. 'Should she be walking off?' I think to myself, but no one seems bothered about it, so I go by sitting, minding my own business. That is until Ryuu shows up.

"Good afternoon, Bell." A voice said, causing me to jump a little. I turned around and saw that it is Ryuu who had called my name, I chuckle slightly, "Good afternoon, Ryuu." I replied. "So, not going to the dungeon today?" She asked, I form a wry smile, "Eina-san, my advisor, said that I should take a break for today, I couldn't say no..." I reply while looking down at the floor. I felt a hand press down on my head, Ryuu had pat my head, and not just once. "W-What are you doing?" I asked, she just tilted her head and said, "Cheering you up." And she smiled while her hand rubbed softly on my head.

God I felt like I could faint right now. Not just from the blood rushing to my face, but also seeing Ryuu is blushing alongside me. She slowly removed her head, with a look that seemed like resignation, not sure why though... There was a sudden sound of glass breaking, I turned to my left, only to see that a few adventurers had gotten a bit too rowdy. I silently prayed for them. Moments later, both Lunoire, a human and Chloe, a cat person had walked away from the customers they were dealing with.

Chloe had grabbed onto the collars of two drunk adventurers shirts, while Lunoire had her hand grasped around the thirds arm. They dragged them to the double doors, flung them open, yelled "STOP MAKING TROUBLE!" And in turn, launched the three straight out of the pub. This is a daily occurrence, from what I'm told, although it's still pretty hard to get used to. Both girls turned around and walked back to the customers they were talking with, by talking I mean getting their orders.

"I can't get used to that..." I drawled, flicking my head from the double doors back to the two girls repeatedly. Ryuu's mouth curved upwards into a small smirk, "That's what happens when you disturb everyone. So don't do that." She said with a stern tone at the add, I laughed aloud, garnering the attention of some others, Ryuu became perplexed. "What's so funny?" She said, I looked straight at her and said, "You sound like the goddess for my familia when you do that... Hehe." I couldn't keep the smile on my face while Ryuu just frowned.

"Oh, by the way, I forgot to say thanks for hanging out with me yesterday. I had fun." I said with a beaming smile, Ryuu tensed up and began to stutter. "I-I-I h-had f-f-fun t-to..." She said, beat red for some reason which I doubt I'd ever find out. That's where things began to go slightly haywire, Ryuu visible darkened, shade covering her stoic face. "Oh, right. I had nearly forgotten, who was it with you yesterday?" She asked, it felt like an insurmountable wall had just been pressed right up into my face and is currently staring me down with all of its might. "T-T-T-That w-w-was j-just m-m-my g-g-goddess!" I explained, although it probably would've been hard to understand my stuttering.

Ryuu's dark aura immediately vanished, I released a breath I hadn't known I was holding. "All good then." She said as she walked back to do her work, this was also the time that my food arrived. "Here ya go!" Mia said as she slammed the bowl of pasta onto the counter. She seemed to ponder about something while I begun to eat through my food. I felt a sudden weight on my shoulder, looking up I see that Mia had placed her hand with a titans grip on my shoulder, I paled.

"So, I see you're gettin a bit cozy with one of ma girls?" She asked, and I, being the skittish person I am, proceeded to completely freak out. "I-I-I-I-I-I..." And I went on and on, Mia eventually got irritated, so she smacked my head with her other arm, this caused me to calm down and regain a bit of my composure. "S-Sorry." I said, she just stared at me as if to say 'go on'. "N-No, ma'am, I-I w-was j-j-just t-talking w-with a-a friend!" I replied, though still with the majority of stuttering, I was able to get my words out.

Mia smiled warmly, but then went back to a horrible fiend of a grin. "Ok. I understand that much, but if you ever hurt one of my girls, and I don't mean physically, I mean emotionally, then you better watch your back, Twenty. Four. Seven. Are we clear?" She asked, I hurriedly shake my head up and down to show that I understand. She reverted back to her warm smile, "Then enjoy your meal!" And she walked off.

Soon I finished my meal and got up, ready to leave. Then Ryuu came up to me and handed me a bag, "Clothes." Is all she said, then she ran off.

'That was weird?' I thought.

* * *

 _-After Bell Eats And Leaves-_

I'm on my way back home, pondering on what Mia had talked to me about, holding a bag of clothes from Ryuu. 'Why did she say what she did?' I repeated the question over and over, thinking on what could have made that chat. I looked back on everything I'd done, well, done inside of the Hostess. I tried to remember every talk, every movement, everything I felt. I kept thinking and thinking, my thoughts eventually led to Ryuu, what I had talked to her about, what I did with her, every moment I looked at her.

I remembered seeing her, realizing how beautiful she is, how her eyes seem to sparkle whenever I look directly at them, entrancing me. It'd feel like I was under a spell, one that was impossible to break and could only be lifted by the person herself. Then it hit me, hit me like a book was thrown straight to my face and landed square on it.

I liked Ryuu. Not just as a friend, but as a romantic interest, I like everything about her. Honestly this is my first crush and the realization that I'd had one came like a minotaur charging towards me, but without the fear. I never had realized that whenever I thought about Ryuu, my heart fluttered, whenever I saw her, I felt like I am looking at a goddess. She was also the person I'd thought about most when I was fighting the silverback.

I am head over heels for her, and I only realized it now. I rolled the words on my tongue, pondering on the new feelings I felt.

'It feels heavenly' I thought with finality.

* * *

 _-The Next Day, 12:01pm-_

It's the next morning and I am currently standing in front of the commemoration statue, wearing the new clothes that Ryuu had gotten me. The clothes were the same as my old clothes, except they were brighter and made of a thicker fabric, so they wont rip easily. "Heyyyyy Bell-kun!" I heard my name called from a short distance away. "Oh, Good afternoon Eina-san!" I said to Eina, I shifted my body to face her. Today she isn't wearing her work uniform so she looks quite different from usual.

"Oh, you're here early. Did you look forward to shopping with me _that_ much?" She asked while walking over and placing her hand on my head. 'Why does everyone do this!?' I yelled in my head. "Eh?" I looked at the time and realized I had, in fact, arrived early. I looked back to Eina who had removed her hand from my head. "So, which shop are we going to?" I asked, attempting to change the topic. Key word attempting.

Eina smirked and walked up to me, "What? Don't you have anything to say about my outfit?" She asked, pulling my head down into her chest and ruffling my hair again. "Mmfmffm!" I can't speak, I'm literally being suffocated, luckily Eina seemed to have noticed, so she stopped and turned around. "Come on, let's go!" She exclaimed, still flustered I began to walk alongside her. "So, where are we going?" I asked, curious as to where we would get my armor.

Eina pointed towards the Tower Of Babel, "There." She stated, "The Tower Of Babel?" I questioned, curious as to why we'd be going to the tower. "To the Hephaestus familia shop." She said, I continued to walk, however my brain had almost frozen over, "Ehhhhhhh!? I don't have the kind of money it takes to shop at the Hephaestus famila shop!?" I exclaimed, shocked that we were going to the Hephaestus familia shop. Eina smiled, "Just come on! You can't keep a friend waiting, could you?" She asked deviously, she grabbed onto my wrist and began to drag me to the shop.

"Eina-sannnnnn!" I yelled as she dragged me towards the elevator that led to the higher floors of the tower. In a flash we had reached one of the middle floors, which lead to the Hephaestus familia store. "I had no idea there was a store like this in Babel..." I muttered in awe, panning my head around to get a good look at all of the high quality, or just nice looking, expensive armor. Eina looked over to me, "We're going to the upper floors, but this is also apart of the Hephaestus familia store, so let's stop in." She said, looking back to the circular hallways that led back to where we are.

Eina began to walk through the area, I walked alongside her, casting my eyes to all of the weapons and armor that the store has to offer. I noticed the price tag of a certain sword, 30million valis. "Ehhhhh! 30million valis!?" I exclaimed in awe at the price range of everything, while I was looking at the sword, the door nearby opened, revealing someone very familiar. "Welcome! What are you looking for today sir?" I looked up to see who it was, "Eh?" It took a moment for me to process who was there. "Bell-kun!/Goddess!" We both exclaimed in surprise.

I started first, "What are you doing here!? I noticed you've been really busy lately, but... Is it a second part-time job?" I questioned, Hestia got flustered, "W-What about you? What are you doing here, Bell-kun?" She asked, but then she turned her attention to Eina, "And I see you brought a date along~ Oh they grow up so fast!" She exclaimed, wiping a fake tear from her eye. Both Eina and I deadpanned at the goddess, "Well, actually goddess, this is Eina-san, my advisor from the guild." I explained.

Eina did a bow, "Hello goddess Hestia. I am Eina Tulle with the guild. I'm Bell-kun's dungeon hunting advisor." She explained. Hestia smirked and then nudged Eina's should, "Hohhh, are you sure?" She asked, but Eina just nodded, Hestia pouted in disappointment. "Damn, I thought you finally got a girlfriend!" She exclaimed, Eina chuckled and I laughed wryly at Hestia's words.

Eina and I bid farewell to Hestia and made our way back into the elevator, Eina pressed the button to go up and turned towards me. "You have an unusual goddess, don't you?" She asked, I looked down shyly, "Well, we treat each other like family, so goddess would be the big sister, _if_ she wasn't like that..." I explained, but Eina just had a knowing look, so she understood what I'd meant.

The elevator arrived and we walked out into another circular hallway. "And we are here! You think that a high end familia like Hephaestus is out of your reach, right?" She asked, I looked down slightly and rubbed the back of my head, "Yeah..." I muttered, Eina looked up and continued talking. "That's actually not true. Here, take a look." She said, moving to the front of a sword that only cost 1,200 valis. I looked at it, perplexed, "Huh... It's not that expensive?" I murmured, Eina chuckled, "Surprised? All the stuff here is made by new blacksmiths. Even if it's cheap, it's to their advantage to have their work be sold and evaluated. And some of them are really good!" Eina explained.

She began to walk off to the back area, where sets of armor sat, "Come on, let's go." She said. I looked around in excitement, I failed to see any light armor though, "I'll go see what's farther in the back!" I exclaimed and began to run off. Eina seemed to want to protest, but just sighed and let me run off. I walked through the aisles, weapons, armor and more are all placed in boxes or put on stands for display, 'How did I never know about this before!' I shouted in my head as I continued to look through equipment.

Eventually I ended up at a box that was covered with a cloth, so I removed the cloth and looked inside. Inside was a set of iron(?) armor, which had a streak of red through the side, it looked to be in pristine condition, so I flipped it around to see who made it. "Welf Crozzo..." I read the name aloud, looking down to the rest of the armor set. "How much does it cost?" I muttered as I crouched down and checked the price, "9,900 valis..." I muttered again.

'That's almost all I've got on me...' I thought in my head this time, I smiled at the armor, 'I like it' I decided. "There you are, Bell-kun." Eina said as she walked towards my kneeling figure. "I found something goo-" She was about to say something, but she looked at what I was looking at, "Huh?" She blurted, looking at the chest piece I was holding. "Eina-san, I'm going to by this!" I exclaimed, Eina sighed and looked back towards me with a soft smile. "You really like light armor, don't you, Bell-kun?" She pointed at, looking at how giddy I was being over light armor.

"I-I'm sorry..." I muttered, Eina laughed, "It's fine. You're the one who's going to use it. If that's your choice, I think it'll be just fine." She explained, I instantly brightened up, "Thank you!" I exclaimed. Eina sighed again, "Are you going to the dungeon tomorrow?" She asked, I smiled, "Yes!" I exclaimed, she looked at me and sighed again, "I really wish you could form a party. At least hire a supporter, maybe?" Eina suggested, I knew what a supporter was from Eina's lessons.

"Maybe I should..." I went into deep thought, "I'd feel more assured knowing that someone would be watching your back. If you want, I can look for one." She stated, I stopped thinking and just said the first thing that came to my head, "I'll think about it." She seemed satisfied by the answer, so we left.

* * *

 _-At The Commemorate(?) Statue-_

We arrived back at the commemorative statue, so I turned around and gave Eina my thanks, "Thanks for coming with me today." Eina smiled, but then realized something, "Oh, right." She said as she pulled out an item wrapped in a cloth. She opened it revealing a holster(?) for my knife. "Bell-kun, take this." She said as she motioned for me to pick it up, so I did and I asked the first question on my mind. "What's this?" I asked, Eina smiled warmly, in a motherly kind of way, "It's a present from me. Make sure you use it!" She exclaimed, I looked at her, "Thank you, Eina-san." I said with a beaming smile.

Eina made a sad smile, "I hope you do... Really, you never know when an adventurer is going to die." She said sorrowfully, "I know lots of adventurers who haven't come back... I don't want you to go away." She said, moving her hand up and ruffling my hair again. I looked up at her, determination written on my face and stated, "Thank you. I promise I wont let you down!"

* * *

-On The Way Home-

I was on the way home when I was suddenly bumped into. "Oh!" I exclaimed at the sudden surprise. Suddenly a man started screaming from the opposite direction, "You're not getting away! You damn prum!" The man had a sword out, charging at the little girl who had bumped into me. I pulled out my knife and blocked the blow. *CHING* I held off the man, eventually he pulled back his weapon and sheathed it. "Who are you? Are you with her?" He asked, I put my hands up and began waving them, "N-No, I've never seen her..." I said, this made the man even more frustrated, "Then why protect her?" He asked.

I stared at him, like he'd asked the dumbest question on earth, but I still answered.

"Because that's what hero's do."

* * *

A/N: Sweet, another chapter finished.

I finished editing this chapter fairly quickly, so I might take a little longer to put up another chapter. Probably around 9 days?

Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! *,\/,*


	6. Chapter 6 - Clingy?

A/N: Welcome back!

Sorry it is short, (I would understand if you are disappointed). I focused entirely on Ryuu's pov this time, I hope you guys/gals do not mind this.

I hope you enjoy the chapter! [}_{]

* * *

 _-Ryuu's Pov-_

I am currently on my way back to the Hostess after buying groceries. I decided I would take a shortcut through the dark alleys, I was running late enough as it is. While I was walking though, I heard a voice, one that is _very_ familiar to me. "Because that's what hero's do." I heard the voice of a boy I had fallen for state, will unwavering and determination flaring. I could hear it in his voice, and it made my heart blaze.

That is when I had heard another voice, the voice of a much more _crude_ man. "Ehhh? Fancy yourself a hero, brat? Then die like one!" He yelled as I heard the unsheathing of a weapon, so I hurriedly turned the corner I was hiding behind. "Stop." I stated, the fury in my voice slightly leaking out, resulting in the man freezing like a statue as he slowly turned to look at me. "W-W-W-Who t-the h-h-hell a-are y-you!" He stuttered, quivering uncontrollably, though he tried to put up a tough appearance.

From my higher vantage point I tilted my head slightly upwards, looked straight into the mans eyes and gave him the best death glare I have. "Touch. One. Finger. On. Him. And. You. Are. Dead." I stated, every word laced with a sense of loathing, coming from the fact that he was about to attack Bell, the one I like. The man's body became like jelly, so he fell on his behind. He quickly recovered though, by scrambling to his feet like the rat he was and running in the opposite direction and screaming, "I'll get you for this!" In a typical bad-guy way. I guess that was an insult to rats.

Bell turned towards me and put on a look of gratitude. "Hahhh... Thanks Ryuu, I didn't know what to do there." He stated with a sigh, I smiled inwardly at his worn-out look, but remained stoic on the outside. "No need for gratitude. I would do it for all of my friends..." I mentally cursed at my poor choice of words, I would have rather used something with more... implications, as to how I feel. Bell rubbed the back of his head shyly at my words.

'C-Cute.' I state in my head, looking at his fumbling figure as he turned around to find the girl he was with previously, I had seen her just before she ran off. He put on a look of shock, "Wait, where did she go!?" He exclaimed in surprise, I stifled a chuckle at his actions, but let a smile form on my face, albeit a small on. "Ok then... Well, doesn't matter now." He stated finally, he turned towards me and wore another serious expression.

"Thank you again, Ryuu." He said, I was about to protest about the need for thank you's, but he raised his hand to stop me from talking. "I know, I know. No need for gratitude, but I still want to give you my gratitude!" He ended up increasing his volume slightly at the end, causing heat to rocket for my cheeks. We stared at each other for a while, both faces red, but eventually I regained my composure and put on a warm smile. "I heard the last bit." I stated.

"Eh?" Bell blurted out in confusion, I stifled another chuckle and continued. "You want to be a hero..." I said, fondness leaking from my voice, although a bit unwillingly. Bell became red-faced again and started to try and worm his way out of the talk, "N-No, I, um! I'll... Just go, this way!" He yelled, about to run off, but I dashed and gripped him by the arm, he looked towards me with the same red face. "I want to help you!" I exclaimed slightly louder than intended, but got my message across nonetheless.

Bell wore a perplexed confusion, assisted by the eh he blurted out, I understood that he did not know what I was talking about. I looked down at my feet, shuffling uncomfortably and trying to get the words out. "I-I w-w-want t-to t-train y-y-you..." I said quickly and quietly with constant stuttering, my voice losing strength with each word. It felt like a pin could drop and you would be able to hear it, the silence was truly deafening.

Bell stared at me, red-faced, and put on a beaming smile that seemed to rid me of all my past guilt. "Really!?" He exclaimed, I nodded my head while playing with the hem of my skirt. He bowed down, causing me to become flustered at his antics. "W-Why are you bowing?!" I questioned loudly while waving my arms in the air, my heart cannot take much more of this. "Thank you, I mean it!" He exclaimed, I looked at him again as he rose up from his bowing position.

He was still smiling, but this smile is different. It is a smile filled with determination, the determination to become strong, but that is not all that is there. Inside of his eyes, I see a glow, a shine, one that would make stars look dim, one that instills hope into the hearts of others, and _desire_ in my own. The desire to _protect_ him, the desire to _fight_ _alongside_ him, the desire to _assist_ him, and the desire to _love_ him. I was mesmerized by the storm of emotions swirling inside of me, but on the outside I re-composed myself, albeit barely.

"Okay. How does tomorrow early in the morning sound?" I asked, trying not to sound desperate. His determined face disappeared and out came the childish smile, the one that causes me to _laugh_. "Sounds great! I have to go now, I don't want goddess to worry. See you tomorrow!" He exclaimed happily, causing a quiet sigh of relief to escape my mouth, I nodded and said "See you tomorrow." Then we parted.

* * *

 _-The Next Day-_

It is the next day, and I have just woken up. I moved swiftly and gracefully off of the bed and walked towards my wardrobe, which is filled with both my uniforms, and everyday clothes, which includes my cloaks. I grabbed the clothes I usually wear when I do not work, put them on, and then grab a random green cloak and flung it on me. I pulled the hood over my head, grabbed my wooden sword that is sitting by the side of my bed and walking out of the room.

I walked straight to the front where Bell is waiting. He is currently looking around the place, since it is empty when usually it is filled to the brim with people. "Good morning Bell." I greeted from behind, he freaked out and yelled out "Ahh!" And fell on the wooden floor boards. He swiftly got back up, and turned around while still flustered, "Good morning, Ryuu!" He exclaimed, he was acting skittish, like an actual rabbit. I almost chuckled by the thought, Bell, as a rabbit.

"Good morning to you too, Bell." I greeted fondly, I grabbed his hand and led him out the back. "I prepared wooden knives for you to use." I explained, Bell nodded. I walked to a small barrel, stuck my hand in and pulled out a few knives, which I handed to Bell.

Then we sparred. And I knocked him out almost instantly by accident. I walked over to his unconscious body and put my hand on his head, unsure of what to do in this scenario. "What are you gonna do?" A voice asked from the doorway. I looked up and towards the door to see Syr standing there, sly grin and all. I frowned, "I don't know..." I muttered, Syr looked like she was about to burst from laughter.

"Lap pillow." She stated out of the blue. I blinked owlishly, feeling rather confused. That's when she walked over, kneeled down next to me, and put Bell's head onto her lap. It irritated me slightly. "Like this, see?" She said, with the same sly grin from before. I got up, shifted slightly to where Syr had Bell in her lap, sat down, and swiftly moved Bell's head onto my lap. "Mine..." I muttered under my breath.

Syr giggled pleasantly, although the intentions behind the giggling were anything _but_ pleasant. 'Why does she do this to me!' I yelled in my head, but put those thoughts into the back of my mind, "You can go now, Syr." I said sternly. "Also get to work." I added as she got up to leave, still holding the same grin that makes me want to hide behind a wall. "Ok ok, see you later Ryuu." She said as she walked off.

"One more thing." I said, so she turned around, a knowing smile plastered on her face, causing my own to flush in embarrassment. "Th-Thank you!" I exclaimed, much to my chagrin, seeing as Syr seemed to go giddy from my attitude. "Your welcome! Have fun with Bell~" She said, walking inside the pub. 'She knew I would do that...' I thought inwardly, slightly peeved at her antics, but also rather perplexed, 'Where did she learn that?' Was my last thought on that topic.

"Well, it doesn't matter now." I muttered out loud, that was when I heard Bell shifting in my lap. "Urghhh, my head..." He muttered still not even half-awake, but then his eyes shot open. "Wait, what!?" He yelled as he launched upwards and forwards, straight into a wall. "Good morning?" I said with the tilt of my head, unsure of what had just transpired in front of me. "Owww." He ached, holding a hand to his nose. If I had to be honest, it looked extremely cute.

"Sorry, I passed out!" Bell exclaimed as he walked over to me and did a bow. I chuckled at his antics, "No, I'm sorry for hitting you so hard." I said and did the same bow he did, but back towards him. He became flustered and as red as a tomato within the short span of 2 seconds. "I... Guess we keep sparring?" He asked, I smiled softly and nodded.

This continued to go on for the next hour. Then Bell had to leave, much to my disappointment, although I will never admit that out loud.

And that was how Bell began to train under myself.

Now I look forward to the mornings a lot more.

'I am not being clingy, am I?' I questioned myself.

* * *

A/N: Okay, once again I am so sorry it is a short chapter. (Excuse time) Recently I have been reading a variety of fan fictions, and I think I need some time to decide what I want to do next. I sincerely apologize if the chapters take longer to come out or are just shorter. So, yeah, extremely sorry!

Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! +_+


	7. Chapter 7 - Values

A/N: Yo! Okay, I wanted to make up for the short chapter previously, so I decided I would make a longer chapter as an apology.

Another thing. I just realized how stupidly op I made Bell at the beginning. He will still be slightly op, but not outrageously so. I also made the time skip in the first chapter to 1 month later instead of a year.

I also realized that when people first get their falna they are meant to start at 0 for everything. I kinda, maybe, sorta screwed that up (whoops!), but whatever! It is a fan fiction, so it really does not matter. For any other danmachi fan fiction I will change it so it works like that. I do not actually know if this is how it is officially, but I am pretty sure it is like that.

Finally, I began my second fan fiction. It is called 'Healing and Feeling', you can check it out if you want.

I hope you enjoy the chapter! ._.

* * *

 _-Bell's Pov-_

Tap tap tap. The sound of my footsteps reverberate throughout the streets of Orario. I'm in a hurry to the dungeon, as I just finished my first training session with Ryuu. She worked me extremely hard, not that I mind though. In all honesty, I appreciate her helping me at all, especially with the childish dream I have. It's something I'd often thought about. The choice of my dream, the faith I put into it, although I wouldn't have it any other way.

Especially since Ryuu supports me in my dream. The thought of her makes me blush, she really is beautiful, but it's not just that. She's kind, caring, and willing to go to great lengths for her friends. I see it through her every action, it seems as if the only motive she'd ever had was to help a friend. 'She's just so beautiful...' I mutter in my head. Usually I wouldn't mind all that much on appearances, but something about Ryuu just... attracts me? I don't know how to describe it.

It's a weird feeling, that's for sure, but a good one nonetheless (makes me all giddy). So I continue to run through the streets until I'm stopped by the fountain that's close to the dungeon. I was stopped by a short person, 'a child maybe?' I question inwardly, but push those thoughts to the back of my mind.

"Hello?" I ask, unsure of what she wants. She looks up at me, hood covering that top of her head, but not enough that I can't see her face. 'She looks horrible!' I exclaim in my head, I don't mean horrible as in ugly, if anything she looks cute. It's the fact that her face is bruised and smeared with dirt that concerns me. Her appearance isn't something that people should have to look like, it could be because she doesn't care for hygiene, however I highly doubt that.

"Mister adventurer, are you looking for a supporter?" She questioned, it was only then that I'd noticed the large pack on the girls back. 'How does she carry that!' I scream in my head, but decide that it's her status or something, maybe a skill, I wouldn't know. I ponder on her words for a little longer before coming to a decision, "Hmmm, yeah, I am... are you a supporter?" I questioned, even though I'd inferred she was, I didn't want to be wrong, so I thought I'd make sure.

The girl smiled. "Mhm! My name's Lili, it is nice to meet you, Mister Adventurer!" She said with a well-hidden smirk. 'Up to no good.' I stated in my head, though I quickly dismissed the thought, deciding that I'd give her a chance. "Nice to meet you to, Lili. My name's Bell Cranel." I replied with a 'pure' smile of my own, she faltered a bit after seeing that. This is a technique I've been perfecting since I was young, the innocent smile. Not saying that all of my smiles _aren't_ innocent though.

"So, would you like to hire Lily?" She asked, a pleading smile plastered on her face. I could tell the pleading part isn't fake, but the smile is. "Sure, though it's my first time having a supporter, so I apologize for any mistakes on my part." I said, slight embarrassment splashed along my face. I wasn't a very experienced adventurer, that's for sure, though thanks to Eina's classes I've been able to somewhat have a good foundation of the basics.

"No worries! It is simple, really. I do all of the collecting while you fight the monsters!" She exclaimed, I nodded my head, and so we began walking off towards the dungeon for our first day.

* * *

 _-In The Dungeon-_

"Hah..." I sighed, my muscles are slightly strained from all of the extra action I'm experiencing. I won't lie, having a supporter is extremely helpful, my haul is already almost three times the usual. "Mr. Bell, how about a break. You seem a bit tired, so now would be a good time for lunch." She explained, I completely agreed, so I slowed my pace and plonked onto the ground, though still vigilant for both monsters, and Lily. I've seen her eye my Hestia Knife more than fourteen times so far, and, to be frank, she isn't very good at hiding it. Still, she tries, gotta give her an A for effort.

"We've gotten over three times what I normally get. This is gonna be great!" I exclaimed with a small chuckle at the end. 'Eventually the goddess and I won't have to live with eating unhealthy food!' I exclaimed in my head in excitement, money _is_ important after all. I pulled out a small lunch box that was gifted to me by Ryuu, though she thoroughly denied she made it. Syr came up to me while Ryuu disappeared and told me she made the food last night. I suppressed a whole hearted laugh at the prospect of Ryuu, the calm and mysterious girl, up late making sandwiches for someone else. Not that I mind, though, in fact, I think it's wonderful.

She might not be as mysterious as I think.

"Does Mr. Bell normally do this much work?" Lili asked from beside me as she bites into her own sandwich. My answer is instant, "No. Normally I have to take the time to finish off the monsters, then I have to pick up the crystal's, and finally I secure them in my bag. Including the time it takes to check my equipment and potions I normally can't get through this fast." I explained, Lily nods at the answer, "That is to be expected. The workload is more even when you have party members." She explained, I nodded in understanding as I went back to chomping down on the delicious sandwich.

THUD! A loud thud rang throughout the tunnels right as I finished my sandwich. "Looks like it's time to get back to work!" I exclaimed excitedly, "Mhm!" Lily nods, and so we run off to earn money.

* * *

 _-At A Restaurant-_

Lili and I are currently sitting at a table at a restaurant after receiving our money. There are two evenly sized pouches on the table.

"Ehhhh!" I exclaim in utter shock, the reason for this is quite simple. Money, and lots of it. Now, normally my haul is around 4000 to 7000 valis, but this time around we got 24500 valis! It's amazing! "Wow! You're so amazing Mr. Bell!" Lili exclaimed, 'Flattery won't get her anywhere.' I stated in my mind, though not that it really makes a difference.

"Here's 12250 valis!" I exclaim while handing over the other pouch that was on the table over to Lily. Lily gawks in utter shock. "W-W-W-Huh?" She stutters in complete confusion, I chuckle slightly and point at the pouch. "Of course you'd get half! You helped me earn over triple my usual pay. I'm thankful for it." I say, bringing out the softest smile I can muster in hopes to soothe Lili's confusion. And to maybe stop her from eyeing my Hestia Knife.

"W-Wait! You're not gonna take it all for yourself!?" She exclaimed in surprise and shock. I understood where she was coming from, especially considering the atrocities that some adventurers commit. I simply nod to her, she beams in elation. "Thank you so much, Mr. Bell!" She shouted happily, I nodded again, seeing as no words were required. Though I can't help but feel like someone's watching us...

"Hello." Suddenly a voice pipes up from beside us. I look to my left and see Ryuu there, she seemed slightly frustrated at something, but I wouldn't know what. "Oh, hi Ryuu!" I exclaim happily, seeing her here brings my day up that much more. "So, Bell, who is this?" She asked, darting her eyes towards Lili, the person in question looked slightly distressed. "U-Uhh... M-My name is L-Liliruca A-Arde. I-It's nice to meet y-you." She stutters, sounding slightly scratchy, like all of the water in her mouth just evaporated.

"Ryuu Lion, it is a _pleasure_ to meet you Liliruca-san." She states, voicing a tone I fail to recognize, it seemed like a cross between frustration and anger, though I couldn't be sure. Ryuu looks back towards me and smiles warmly, "So, how was your day Bell?" She asks, her voice as sweet as honey, it sounded like someone who was talking to a child if I'm completely honest, which I'm not. "Amazing! Lili here is my supporter! We earned over three times what I normally do thanks to her." I stated in satisfaction.

Ryuu nodded in understanding, "Well, that is what a supporter can do for you. It was smart of you to get one." She states, sounding a bit motherly there, speaking from experience I'd assumed. That's when Lili piped in. "Mhm! I want to do my best to help Mr. Bell!" She exclaimed, a bit _too_ happily, but I didn't pay it any mind. Ryuu's eyes sharpened, but instantly went back to their usually stoic expression, she seemed to have noticed something odd about Lili as well.

"Well, I have to get this shopping back to Mama Mia. See you later, Bell, _Liliruca-san_." She stated, "Oh, ok, see you later Ryuu!" I exclaimed, Lili waved wearily, and so Ryuu departed, leaving us to our own devices.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the fountain again?" I said while looking at Lili. She nodded and said her goodbye's as well. I failed to notice the shaking in Lili's legs.

* * *

 _-Abandoned Chapel-_

"Hestia! I'm home!" I shouted through the house (run down chapel), and walked towards the couch, plonking my rear on it. "Hahhh..." I sighed, it was a tiring afternoon, I decided I'd go for some food shopping, but I kept getting ripped off. "Bell-kunnnnnn!" A small person shot past the door to the bedroom and leaped onto me, "Welcome back!" She exclaimed happily.

I smiled and ruffled _her_ hair. For once I was the one doing the ruffling! "It's good to be back." I replied, in all honest I'd rather be in the dungeon, but I know I need my breaks, plus, I have people up here who worry about me. Hestia placed a smirk onto her face and looked up to me, "So~~ did you meet with any girls~?" She asked in a suggestive tone. I laughed dryly in my head, "I actually started training with Ryuu in the mornings-" I began, Hestia was already writing in her 'Plans To Get Bell a Girlfriend' book. "And I got a supporter." I finished.

Hestia shifted her head away from the book in surprise. "Really! That's great! Does that mean it's a girl~?" She asked in the same suggestive tone. I nodded my head, and as a result Hestia went completely absorbed into her book. 'She really loves to do that...' I chuckle in my head, smiling warmly. Hestia has always been there for me, as if she'd been my big sister. She acts like one a lot, considering she constantly tries to get me a girlfriend.

"So, what are we having?" I question, to which she bops her head upwards, like an animal that heard a loud noise. "Oh, right! I nearly forgot, because I got the potato stand extra sales, they gave me some for free!" She exclaimed, arms pointing towards the table which holds a plate of steaming potato's. My mouth starts to pour waterfalls. If you didn't know, the stand that Hestia works at sells the best steamed potato's.

"That's amazing goddess!" I exclaim while simultaneously wiping the drool from my face. "We'll eat after the status update." Hestia states, leaving no room for argument.

 **Status:**

 **Power - E rank, 433. (His overall bodies strength, muscle and defensive capabilities)**

 **Endurance - F rank, 397. (His stamina and health)**

 **Dexterity - D rank, 563. (His ability for hand-eye co-ordination and the ability to perceive things with his eyes)**

 **Agility - C rank, 634. (Flexibility, speed and reaction time)**

 **Magic - I rank, 0. (How strong the magic he uses is and the amount of magic he has)**

 **Skills -** **Hero's Will. (The unstoppable will of an aspiring hero. Increased growth rate for as long as the person persists in their dream)**

"So close! I'm almost at E rank with my endurance!" I exclaim happily. My endurance is right at the edge of E rank, so that's pretty exciting. That was the only interesting thing that happened that night.

* * *

 _-The Next Day-_

It's the next day and I've just finished training with Ryuu, now I'm taking a short break in the diner before I head off to the dungeon. "Good work today Bell." Ryuu said as she walked up to me while I sat on a stool near the front counter. "Thanks, Ryuu. Although, the entire time I keep getting knocked out, so I don't really know if I'm improving haha..." I reply, Ryuu frowns. "But you have been improving, unusually fast too. I have to say, it's pretty amazing. Especially in terms of technique. You listen intently and are able to adapt to what I teach you. In other words, you are quite talented." She protested.

The heat rose to my face, unable to hide the embarrassment from being praised, although I don't think Ryuu is faring any better. "T-Thanks, Ryuu. It means a lot coming from you, it really does." I say, but then I quickly add more, "Not saying that it doesn't mean a lot coming from other people!" I exclaim while waving my arms in the air.

Ryuu smiled and began to chuckle, which resulted in my face regaining the burning sensation on my face. All of a sudden I began to feel extremely tired. A dull ache began pounding at my head, causing dizziness to overtake my vision. Soon my vision narrowed and the world began to tilt.

I fainted.

* * *

 _-Ryuu's Pov-_

'He is so amazing. He really is a prodigy, and is an exceptional student.' I think while staring at his flushed cheeks, though mine are not doing any better. Suddenly, Bell began to fall. "Bell!" I exclaim as I instantly reach out and catch him before he falls. Mama Mia comes out from the back in a hurry, "Ryuu what happened!?" She asked hurriedly, I instantly shifted my eyes back to Bell who is in my arms.

"He fainted, I believe..." I say, unable to hide the worry in my voice. Mia looks her over and begins talking. "Bring him up to the spare room. We'll see what's wrong there!" She exclaimed, and then pointed to the other workers. "Girls, keep the place going while I help Ryuu-chan. Lunoire-chan, you're in charge." She stated before picking Bell up, hanging him over her shoulder and walking off to the back.

I followed along as we went up the stairs, going straight towards the spare room where Hestia previously stayed in. Mia walked into the room hurriedly and quickly, but carefully place Bell onto the bed. She turned towards me, "Watch over him, I'm gonna go get him a damp towel, he has a fever." She explained, I nodded and went by Bell's side.

After Mia left the room, I turned towards Bell. "You idiot... if you were sick you should have said so..." I complain sadly, tears start welling into my eyes. 'It is my fault. I should have noticed.' I scolded inwardly, I could not believe that I let this happen to him. You would think that I would have noticed, considering I spend most of my morning staring at his sleeping face, when he gets knocked out. You really would think that I _would_ have noticed.

"I am sorry..." I apologize to his sleeping form, hoping that he can hear me and scold me for my actions. That is when Mia came back and noticed me leaning over the bed, tears streaming silently down my face. I looked towards her and her expression softened, "It's not your fault, Ryuu." She stated, but I could not accept that. I should have noticed. I would have.

But I did not.

"It is... I... did not notice. I should ha-" I tried to explain, but Mia put a finger to my mouth to silence me and gave me a stern look. "I don't want any of that, you hear? It's not your fault Ryuu. If anything, he shouldn't have tried to overwork himself, but that's besides the point. You can't blame everything on yourself, Ryuu." She explained, but it was still hard for me to accept that I did not cause this.

"If that doesn't help you, then listen to this. Someone once told me 'If you blamed yourself for every single thing in life, then you don't have one. Let go, let loose, this is life, and some things can't be helped. You just have to live it to the fullest.' Do you know what that means?" She asked, I nodded my head to show my understanding, as she tells us this quote in times of sadness. "Then you should know, you can't continue to dwell on the past. Even if you do blame yourself for what happened, it won't change anything." She explained.

I brought my hand up and wiped the tears from my eyes. I looked up to Mia, my expression firm and determined, and nodded.

"Good, watch over him. I'll give ya the day off." She stated and walked out, heading back to work in the place, I assumed. I turned back to Bell and stared at his face. His breathing had become uneven, he became paler then usual, and his head was set ablaze. I could not bring myself to leave his side, so I stared at his sleeping figure, worry etched on my face.

Though now, it feels like a weight has been lifted off of me. I began to feel tired, so while I was seated beside the bed I laid my head down at his side. Letting darkness overtake my vision.

I drifted to sleep.

* * *

 _-At Night-_

"Oh my god! This is too adorable nyaa!" (Arnya)

"Can I touch him? He looks delicious..." (Chloe)

"Oi! What're you thinking about! This is Ryuu's boy!" (Lunoire)

"I don't think you should try that when Ryuu's right there..." (May (the cook), because I can)

"Would you saps be quite! We're tryin ta watch here." (Mia)

"I brought the camera!" (Syr)

I heard the voices of five different people. My vision began to return to me as I woke up from my slumber. I look around to see that everyone from the Hostess Of Fertility is there. "What are you guys doing?" I asked, genuinely curious. I could see Syr hiding a snicker, while the others are just pointing towards the Bell. I turned towards him and only just noticed that he was sleeping right next to me.

"Ah... uh... I can... explain?" I say, although it was more of a question because I was unsure of how to explain it. My face flushed a burning red form embarrassment, I did not know what to do or say in this situation. "Pfff! You don't need to explain yourself, silly! We all know you have a big crush on Bell-kun!" Syr exclaimed, further adding to my embarrassment. I clasped my cheeks with my hands in an attempt to cover them up, but this just caused everyone to laugh even more.

"This is quite unexpected though. For Ryuu to have a crush I mean..." (A/N: I am just gonna make up a description for May, nothing specific, just hair color and eye color, the rest is your imagination) The dull silver-haired, bright silver eyed cat girl May muttered quietly. Though everyone still heard her because we are used to her being quiet. Though you would be surprised with how aggressive she gets in the kitchen.

"Hey hey, Ryuu, can I touch him please!?" Chloe asked, ignoring everything else, she even had a bit of drool running down her face. I glared at her slightly, resulting in her instantly backpedaling, "No." I stated bluntly. Chloe swiftly nodded her head, causing everyone to poke fun at her for trying to get what is _mine_. That is when Mia decided to speak up. "So, Bell's been getting better. As you can see," she began while pointing towards Bell. "His breathing has become even and his fever has lessened. He'll be all good tomorrow. His healing capabilities are surprisingly fast. On another note, I sent out Chloe earlier to tell the boys supporter that he got sick today. 'That's one shady girl,' in Chloe's words.

I chuckle slightly, but quickly regained my composure. "I agree, however, I believe Bell has noticed, but is giving her a chance. At least, that is how I see it." I explained, mostly everyone gave a nod of understanding, whilst Arnya looked at everyone incredulously. "Wait! If she's shady then why would she be his supporter nyaa?" Arnya asked, everyone just gave her the 'shut up for a second' look. She turned away and pouted adorably.

"Well, that's just who Bell is. Also, when he first met her she was being chased by the Soma familia." I quickly add on, everyone nodded in understanding, even Arnya, while Mia just sighed in disbelief. "I swear, that idiot of god shouldn't have the power he has." She mutters under her breath, although everyone heard her and nodded in agreement.

"Ughhh..." Bell began to stir in his sleep, most likely about to wake up. He suddenly shot up, sweat pouring down his face. "Hah, hah, hah..." He breathed heavily, looking around the room, most likely realizing where he was and that he is safe. "Good evening, Bell." I said softly, trying not to startle him, considering it looks like he had a nightmare.

"O-Oh, hi Ryuu... what happened?" He asked, I frowned slightly. "You fainted, from overworking yourself." I stated, Bell rubbed the back of his head shyly. "O-Oh... well, everythings fi-" He began, but I cut him off. "No. Never do that again." I protested, Bell did not even bother to argue and just sighed. "Sorry for making everyone worry..." He muttered, causing me to regain my smile.

'He acts like such a child sometimes...' I thought to myself, getting another good look at Bell to see if he really is alright. "Well, since you're here you can stay for the night. No pay." She stated, causing me to do a double take, eyes widened, and a look of surprise plastered all along. "I'll inform your goddess nyaa~!" Arnya exclaimed, though everyone instantly shot her down.

We sent Lunoire instead.

Everyone began to take their leaves, but I stayed behind for a minute. I walked over to where Bell is laying down and lean over him. "Good night, Bell..." I mutter, whilst giving him a peck on the forehead. He instantly became flustered and began freaking out. It is adorable.

I could not stop smiling after this.

* * *

 _-Hestia's Pov-_

"Bell won't be able to come back here for today. Tomorrow he will be able to though." The girl, Lunoire, explained. The only thing I really heard though was, 'Bell's in another girls house.' So, you can bet I'd be extremely supportive of this _development_.

"Oh~~ does that mean he has a girlfriend~~?" I question in a teasing tone, Lunoire bursts into laughter. "Haha! I'm not it, another of our workers is. I'm sure he'll introduce you two sometime soon." She explained, causing me to laugh loudly.

"So, I'll have to take my leave now. It was nice meeting you Goddess Hestia." She went, sometimes I forget that I'm a goddess... it's a problem that I don't plan to fix anytime soon!

"Ok! Have fun teasing Bell!" I exclaim as she walks off. Lunoire went into a fit of giggles from what I said. At this moment my 'Bell senses' are tingling.

'That was an... odd, goddess...' Is what Lunoire was thinking.

* * *

 _-The Next Day, Bell's Pov-_

I woke up in the morning the next day, energetic and warm. "Ok. Time to go to the dungeon." I decided that to make up for yesterday I would go to the dungeon first thing today. I got up and walked to the door, but right as I was about to open it, someone else did. Memories of what happened last night flashed in my head.

"Good morning, Bell." Ryuu greeted, my face burned from her gaze, just the mere thought of what happened causes embarrassment. "G-G-Goodm-morning R-Ryuu!" I greet, though slightly louder than intended, I try to keep the blushing to the minimum. Key word, 'try'.

'I can't stop thinking about her!' I yell in my head, it doesn't help that she's standing right in front of me. "Where were you going?" She questioned, I laughed nervously. "Haha... goingtothedungeon!" I say extremely quickly so she couldn't hear me. Though she did anyways.

"What. Was. That?" She asked, threat laced in each word that was essentially spelled out. "G-Going t-t-to t-the d-dungeon!" I exclaim, although I've lost all conviction I had. The air stilled, silence reigned supreme over the bustling noise of the pub's daily activities. Ryuu suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me back into the room.

"No dungeon. Only rest." She stated plainly, her stoic expression faltering slightly. Seeing that concerned look on her face caused me to lose all hope for going out to the dungeon, so I decided to comply to the request (though it's not really a request). "Ok. I'll take the day off, I promise." I say, and seeing the relieved look on Ryuu's face made it worth it.

"So, what am I gonna do all day?" I ask, she looks up to me, then towards the chair that she sat in last night. "We will talk." She stated, I nodded in response, but on the inside I was confused. I decided to bring up my confusion while Ryuu began to sit down. "So why talking?" I ask. She looks up at me and signals me to sit down on the bed, or lay down, I couldn't really tell, so I just sat down.

"We have not gotten to know each other. At all." She explained, I nodded in understanding since it was fairly true, we haven't talked about random things. "I guess I'll start then. I'm 14." I begin.

"21."

"My favorite color is white."

"Green."

"My favorite food is Jagamarukun"

"Pasta."

"I like to train."

"I like Bell."

"Wait what?"

"Nothing."

And that was how that went. I could have sworn I heard Ryuu say something about me, but I wasn't listening. Curse my inability to pay attention. "Did that help at all?" I ask, knowing that that only passed like 30 seconds, Ryuu seemed satisfied though. "I'll let you leave now." She said, but something seemed off about that sentence.

"You said 'I'll' instead of 'I will', how come?" I asked, Ryuu began to look a bit red. "J-Just because." She says, 'right, because that's a proper explanation' I think sarcastically, but leave it at that.

'Well that was an interesting 30 seconds.' I thought while on my way down to the front of the Hostess, so I can head home. "Bell-kun, wait!" I hear someone call out my name just before I leave the building. I turn around to see that Syr has stopped me. "Yes?" I ask, confused as to why I was called out. "Have this." She stated whilst holding out a book with a blank cover.

"What's this?" I ask, she gestures to the shelf where they keep plates and such. "Someone left it here, but never came back to get it. I'm just getting rid of it." She explained, at this point my 'bs' (bullsh*t) detector was going off the charts, but I decided to ignore the bs and just accept it. "Sure, I'll take it. When I'm done with it I'll give it back." I explain, Syr just lets out a laugh. "Hehe, I'm sure you will." And then she runs off.

She's extremely weird.

* * *

 _-The Chapel-  
_

I'm back home at the run down chapel, and am sitting at the coffee table with the book in hand. I open it up and begin to read.

Instantly everything goes black.

Then white.

Then a myriad of colors.

Then everything went white once again. I stood in a white plain, but in front of me is another larger me, only black instead.

"Why do you want strength?" The black me asked.

"To become a hero." I state, but the black me laughs.

"Is that the only reason?" He questions.

"..." I stare at him like I'd seen a ghost.

"Haha, come on! I don't bite." He joked, honestly I didn't believe him.

Re-focused, I continued.

"To avenge my parents. To defeat the One Eyed Black Dragon." I state.

Instantly, everything goes black. There is a full white version of me standing where the black one stood.

"What do you believe strength is?" The white me questions.

"The power to achieve your goals." I state.

"Is that really what you think?" The white me protests.

"I believe strength is the power to protect the weak." I state, but with conviction laced in my tone.

Now the world went grey. Two separate colored versions of me stood before me. One red and one blue.

"If you could choose-" The red one began.

"To kill the One Eyed Black Dragon or-" The blue continued.

"Would you-"

"Save-"

"1000 lives." The red one ended.

I needed no hesitation in my answer.

"1000 lives." I state. This is my choice. If I had the power, I would certainly kill the One Eyed Black Dragon, but if I had to choose between that and saving lives, I would save lives any day.

The world changed to a house, the Familia house, but larger (or me smaller). A giant yellow version of me sat in front of me.

"What is your image of power?" The yellow me questioned.

"A bolt. One so fast that you can't see it. One that flashes by and saves all in it's path, but brings destruction at the same time." I explain.

Suddenly, the entire world sparked. I now stood in a lightning storm, one that rages on and on.

"Is this the image you seek?" The yellow me asks.

"No." I shake my head. "The image I seek is the flash of hope in the darkness." I go on.

The world changes to the black one, but there is a constant stream of lightning shooting out from above. As a result the place is constantly flickering with light.

"You seek to instill fear?" A new, orange me asks.

"Hope." I correct.

The orange me nods. The world flashes back to the one of the house, except, now all of the variations of me stood before me.

"We are you. You are us. The difference is none. For we are one." They chanted.

The world flashed a bright, white light.

* * *

"Ah!" I yell as I fling up from a crooked sitting position. My breathing heavy, sweat streamed down the sides of my face. 'What was that!?' I yell mentally. Confused as to why that happened, I tried reading the book again, but the words were gone. Eventually I decided to just wait for Hestia to get back, so I can ask her.

"Bell-kuuuun! I'm back!" And right on cue, Hestia comes bursting through the door. "Hi Hestia." I greet. I looked back to the book and asked my question. "Hestia, after I read this book the words disappeared... why?" I asked, Hestia went wide eyed.

* * *

 _-One Explanation About Grimoires Later-_

 _"Crap."_

* * *

A/N: Done! Okay, so I do not really know if this is adequate to make up for the previous chapter, but whatever.

Just 'crap' as an ending, I love it!

I wonder how you guys/gals feel about Bell knowing that the One Eyed Black Dragon killed his parents? I think it was something that _would_ have been pretty surprising if I did not make the fan fiction. Did I tell you guys that he knew about the One Eyed Black Dragon earlier? I honestly do not remember, and when I looked over the previous chapters I could not find anything (I probably missed something).

Funny thing. I originally was gonna name this chapter 'Supporters and Magic', but before I did I realized that this would be the perfect name for episode three in the anime. Guess what. It was XD.

Reminder to check out my second fan fiction if you want!

Anyways, thank you so much for reading! ][_][


	8. Chapter 8 - Crackle

A/N: Hello! Sorry it has taken so long to update with chapter!

It took so long because I was starting up my second story, 'Healing and Feeling' which is another Danmachi fan fiction. I am going to be switching between both of these weekly, however, if I finish a chapter early then I will be able to get both out in one week. Do not expect this though, because combining this with my schoolwork and guitar practice takes time.

I sincerely apologize for anyone who gets annoyed with waiting!

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 _-Bell's Pov-_

"What do I dooooo!?" I whine to Hestia. After the explanation about Grimoires I seriously want to hide in a pit. Their costs go into the 100million's! Absolutely ridiculous! Now that I think about it 'Who would drop this off at a pub, and then forget it!' I scream mentally. I've no clue how that would even be possible, but I decide to just ignore that for now. I have bigger problems.

"How do I tell this to Mia-san!?" I cry in anguish. Hestia just grabs the book and begins walking up the stairs. "Eh? What are you doing Hestia?" I question. Though after a few seconds of thinking it over I realized, she was going to go throw it out or destroy it! I leap up and latch onto Hestia's leg. "Nooooo! Don't do that Hestia! I'd feel bad!" I swear I'm crying to much today.

Hestia turns back towards me while pouting. "Then what are we supposed to do!? I can't handle anymore debt!" She cries as well. We both just cry in anguish over the book, although we eventually stop and I decide what I'll do with the book. "I'll just return it." I state with no conviction in my voice, just horror at the punishment I'll get.

Hestia visibly pales. "Nooooo! I don't want to lose you when your so young Bell-kuuuuun!" She cried. "Haha..." I laugh dryly, believing that it's entirely possible that I'll get killed for this, although not literally, metaphorically. I grabbed the book from Hestia's hands and began walking up the stairs. "I'll see you on the other side, Hestia." I state, disappearing out the door and onto the streets of Orario.

The walk is fairly peaceful. That's if you don't count the constant nervous sweating from being scared. "Oof!" I accidentally bumped into someone. I looked down to see who I bumped. It's Lili, rubbing her bottom, I immediately change to a look of worry. "Lili, I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" I apologized profusely. Even though I'm in a hurry I couldn't just knock her down and then run off, could I?

"Oh, Mr. Bell! Lili's been looking for you!" She exclained cheerily, not worrying about the accident at all. "You've been looking for me?" I asked curiously. She instantly nods her head, "Yes! I was wondering when you'll be able to go to the dungeon with Lili?" She asks shyly. 'Whoops, I completely forgot about her...' I just realized. "I'll be able to go tomorrow Lili. Sorry I wasn't at the dungeon yesterday, I got sick." I muttered guiltily.

"Hehe, don't worry about that. Your lady friends told me all about you being sick. Lili didn't really need to ask if you were okay considering you're here right now!" She exclaimed merrily. I nodded in understanding, although I couldn't help but get a sense of foreboding from this. I decided to ignore it.

"I'll be able to go with you tomorrow. After all, it's pretty late right now, and I don't actually have much time left to go do what I wanted to do." I explained. Lili nodded and we both said our goodbye's. I returned to walking to The Hostess of Fertility, humming a slowly, just enjoying the scenery. Eventually I arrive at the building.

*Jingle* The doors jingle as I open them, a few drops of cold sweat drive down my back. I'm nervous, scared even. Mia isn't exactly the most easy-going person. I walk over to the front counter and sit on one of the bar stools. Mia is there to greet me. "Afternoon kid. What can I get ya?" Mia questions. More cold sweat trickles down my back. I'm extremely thankful that the place is empty right now.

"W-Well, um... I'll have some pasta, but is it alright if I could talk to you for a minute?" I questioned. My whole body shook in fear as she eyed me funnily. "Kay." Is all she said. She went out back to either prepare the food or to tell May the order, it's most likely the latter. I wait for a short while before Mia comes back with the food.

"Here's your food. Now, what'd you want to talk about?" She questioned. I laughed nervously and pulled out the book from my shirt. "W-Well... Iaccidentallyreadthiswithoutknowingwhatitwas!" I say quickly, though Mia seemed to have heard it clearly. "Oh. The owner abandoned it, so it's fine. I woulda just sold it, so it's better that a youngin like you got to use it." She explained. I went wide-eyed.

"S-So it's f-f-fine?" I question nervously. "Haha, of course! Just make sure you keep comin' to eat here!" She lets out a hearty laugh and pats me on the back, nearly knocking me into my pasta bowl. "Thank you so much!" I exclaim with a beaming smile.I only just realize how lucky I am that no one was listening to the conversation. Though if they were, I didn't see them.

The rest of the night went on slowly. Enjoying pasta, food, friends, and Ryuu.

'Wait what!?'

* * *

 _-The Next Day-_

"Bell-kuuuuun!" I hear Hestia call. I look at the bed where Hestia was laying down before she suddenly shot up. "Y-Yes?" I question, confused. "I just realized we forgot to check what magic you got!" She exclaimed excitedly. I drop my wooden spoon in realization. 'Right! We never did that!' I think, moving up from my seat and towards the bed where we do status updates.

One status updater later.

 **Status:**

 **Power - E rank, 433 - E rank, 437. (His overall bodies strength, muscle and defensive capabilities)**

 **Endurance - F rank, 397 - E rank, 400. (His stamina and health)**

 **Dexterity - D rank, 563 - D rank, 566. (His ability for hand-eye co-ordination and the ability to perceive things with his eyes)**

 **Agility - C rank, 634 - C rank, 638. (Flexibility, speed and reaction time.)**

 **Magic - I rank, 0 - I rank, 27. (How strong the magic he uses is and the amount of magic he has)**

 **Skills -** **Hero's Will. (The unstoppable will of an aspiring hero. Increased growth rate for as long as the person persists in their dream. Note: let's be honest, whoever gets this skill will get into all kinds of sh*t)**

 **Lightning** **Mould. (Upon saying the two words a malleable form of lightning will shoot out of the users hand. This magic is hereditary. Note: do not attempt cooking with this magic)**  
(AN: Mould is an actual word, search it up)

'Lightning Mould? That sounds awesome!' I shout inwardly, looking at the status sheet in front of me, but then my attention goes to the word hereditary. I ponder on it for a bit before asking Hestia what it means.

"Hestia, what does hereditary mean?" I question. I never got an amazing education, that's for sure.

"Oh, hereditary means that it's something you've inherited or something that's been passed down for generations. That magic is most likely from your parents or grandparents, it's extremely rare to inherit magic though, so I'm quite surprised." She explained. My eyes widened in shock.

'This is from my parents or grandparents!? My grandpa told stories about how he could chuck lightning, but that was pretty far-fetched if I'm honest. He also mentioned how my parents were users of lightning magic. Upon realizing what this meant, I became giddy. Now I didn't only have my wooden knife as a memento, I also have my magic. It will only disappear when I die, at least that's what I was taught by Eina in our lessons.

"I'm gonna go to the dungeon to test out my new magic!" I exclaimed happily as I run off towards the dungeon, leaving Hestia alone shouting "Be back safe!"

* * *

 _-The Dungeon-_

I arrive at the dungeon shortly after my departure. I instantly enter and head down to the first floor to test out my magic. Running through the dark corridors I feel the air prickle along my face, my body shakes in excitement. Eventually I spot a lone goblin. I stop ten meters away from it and hold out my hand.

"Lightning Mould." I mutter. My hand begins to crackle, a blue light over takes it. The crackling doesn't stop as a ball of lightning appears out of the outstretched hand. I tilt my head in confusion as to what to do, while I'm confused I thought about what I wanted the lightning to do. It began to shape itself in the form of lightning. (AN: You know, the z shape people usually draw lightning as).

I move my arm above my head and the self-proclaimed lightning bolt hovers above my head, still crackling. Beginning to hurt my ears, I hold my breath, move one foot forward and throw the bolt. It zips through the air, FWOOSH, instantly piercing the goblin, giving it no time to react. Further ahead where the lightning bolt landed is a large circle, still smoking from the attack.

"Awesome..." I mutter while simultaneously using Lightning Mould again. I began to test many different things with the lightning. I made a shield of lightning, all kinds of weapons, and even armor, although it's still pretty weak since I just got my magic, so I'll need to train extremely hard.

It was safe to say that I had fun.

Except when I fainted.

* * *

 _-Ryuu's Pov-_

I could not believe that they had asked me to go to the dungeon. They know that I cannot stand it, yet they insist because I will get back the fastest. I was sent out here as a 'retrieval' unit for the god Herme's, the lazy bastard. He is taking precious opportunities to meet up with Bell, however Mia vouched for him saying it was important, so I conceded and agreed.

Never did I expect that this 'package' I would be retrieving is _him_.

Bell, laying on the floor, unconscious. I have three reactions from this moment. One is panic, another is fear, and the final one is happiness that I am seeing his adorable face. I blush at the thought while kneeling over Bell's unconscious form.

'You idiot.' I think. Mind down, he had used to much magic and drained himself to unconsciousness, the idiot, the lovable idiot. I blush a bit more, but calm down because there is no one else around. 'Well, I will have to carry him.' I think and simultaneously pick him up and lug him over my shoulder, feeling his abdomen on my shoulder. I blush even more furiously.

'No dirty thoughts Ryuu!' I scold inwardly, though I could not help but sneak a few glances at his rear. 'This is going to be a long walk...' I mutter in my head. Of course I am happy, but then there is the worry for him, how does he always get into these situations. It is something that I had always wondered, watching his body sway with the rhythmic movement of my steps. How is it that the one person that I have chosen is a trouble magnet.

He has not even been in Orario for that long, yet he has some of the worst luck when it comes to encounters. For some reason he is extremely lucky with drops and magic stones, it is quite the unusual phenomenon. I accidentally stepped on a small rock, slightly twisting my ankle, flinging Bell's rear into my face.

Some blood trickled down my nose.

* * *

 _-Omake: Hestia's Plan 1-_

"What have you got there Hestia?" Bell asked curiously while peering over her shoulder. Hestia is scribbling into a book that has an odd label. He sweat drops when he see's the title.

"Oh! Bell-kun, well, I thought I'd do more to help you! Especially since you're always in the dungeon, I thought I'd help with your love life!" She exclaimed merrily. Bell decided to leave it at that, although he really should've gotten a look at what's in that book.

 _Plan 1 - Public Bath House!_

 _Step 1: Tell Bell that we're going to a public bath house one day, even if he says no, drag him along!_

 _Step 2: Buy him a swimsuit which only includes short-shorts!_

 _Step 3: Tell him that the boys bathing area is the girls so he goes into the girls one!_

 _Step 4: He walks into the bathroom and instantly covers his eyes. I sneak up behind him and pry those hands from his eyes with my secret technique!_

 _Step 5: All the girls see how good he is and fawn over him!_

'The perfect plan!' Thinks Hestia while laughing maniacally.

In the dungeon Bell gets a chill down his spine and looks around for the cause.

* * *

AN: PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! I am so sorry for anyone who finds Ryuu to not be acting like herself, but, come on! That was hilarious! At least it was in my opinion.

My favorite part of this fan fiction is writing Ryuu's parts, they're hilarious!

How did you like the short Omake? I guess you really cannot call it that since it was so short, but I thought it was a good addition. Originally I never thought to add extra's, but on a review someone said that I should, and I agreed! Although they probably won't be full on short stories, so I apologize if they are not to your liking!

Also I apologize for the short Bell-dungeon part, I did not really go into too much depth with the magic. I might try and do that in the future though.

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9 - Encounter!

AN: And we are back with another chapter!

A little information addition to lightning mould. The lightning formed from the skill actually only has a burn effect, instead of a stunning effect. I did not want to make his first skill over powered, so I made it like that.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 _-Bell's Pov-_

"Not againnnnn!" I cried after waking up from the mind down. "How does this keep happening to me!?" I shout to myself. This is the second time that this has happened. As I said that though, someone barged through the door. "It's because ya keep bein' reckless." Stated the dwarf Mia as she walked through the door.

"M-Mia-san! Hi!" I squeaked, frightened by the aura she's giving off. Her expression showed pure irritation, and as a result, scaring the living right out of me. "Stop worrying my workers, is your brain a lump of meat or something?" She asked indignantly, exasperated by what I expect to be my shouting. "S-Sorry..." I sincerely mutter an apology, hoping that I can be forgiven for being such a troublemaker.

"Pah! Don't go sayin sorry to me. Say sorry to the people you've been worryin, like Ryuu." She stated calmly. Guilt strode its way across my face, turning my head downcast, I begin to properly reflect on my actions. "Okay. Where's Ryuu?" I asked bluntly, hoping to give an apology out to her. Mia looked me straight in the eyes and scoffed. She turned around and began talking to the door. "C'mon Ryuu, I know you're there." She said sternly, surprising both myself and Ryuu, who walked out from behind the door.

Ryuu's ears were angled slightly downward, indicating the worried state she's in. "Sorry..." She muttered, looking right at me. Her face was red, and slightly moist and puffy, from what I assumed to be crying, causing my guilt to skyrocket. I instantly decided to speak up, "You have nothing to apologize for Ryuu!" I exclaim. Ryuu still had the worry etched on her face, however, now there's a small smile faintly appearing there.

"Pah, leave the lovey-dovey stuff for when I'm not here!" Mia exclaimed merrily, causing both Ryuu and I to explode, the redness on our faces obvious, and the steam rising off of our heads doesn't help. "Wha- we- hah..." Ryuu tried to say something, however couldn't from the embarrassment. I was left in an incoherent mess of words and emotions, my mind ran one million miles per hour.

"Welp, I'll leave you two love-birds to your own devices!" Mia exclaimed cheerily. She walked out of the room and an awkward silence permeated throughout the air. "U-Um... s-sorry t-t-to wo-worry y-you..." I stammered, lifting the air of awkwardness and creating a more... talk-able atmosphere. Ryuu looked at me, "Y-You've n-nothing to a-a-apologize for." She tried to say, although it was a bit hard to understand because she mumbled most of it. Luckily I have good hearing.

"No, I do." I stated, seriousness laced in my voice. "I shouldn't have worried people like that, although I can't promise to not do it again, I can at least promise that I'll be more careful." I explained, the apologetic look never leaving my face. Ryuu's body stiffened, her eyes began to go watery. She walked over to me and pulled me in a hug, I blushed furiously. Since I was sitting down, my head went straight into her upper chest.

"Wha-" I was going to say something, but was cut off by Ryuu. "No, don't say anything. Just... just be quiet, please." Tears started to fall onto my head, I could feel the dampness of them one by one, flowing like a river. "I don't want to lose you, or anyone that I care about. Though... you affect me the most. So please, please be careful. Please don't die..." I was at a loss of words. I never really thought that Ryuu cared for me that much, I thought it was more of an acquaintance thing (even though I'd fallen in love with her, so this is actually a dream come true).

Gotta be honest, having the one you love hug you is pretty great, though being the reason she's crying isn't. "Okay, Ryuu. I promise you. I will not die." I stated, conviction lacing my tone, determination vibrating off my body, and happiness clear on my face. Ryuu moved away from the hug, her arms still on my shoulders, and I can see the tears streaming down her face.

"Thank you..." She muttered, a soft smile on her face.

A new fire was lit in my heart at that moment.

* * *

 _-Ryuu's Pov, After Bell Left-_

"Hmm~" I hummed a happy tune as I swept the floors in the kitchen while May is cooking for the customers, my ears perked up to show my mood. The bustle of adventurers and civilians is the only thing keeping me fainting from pure happiness and bliss. 'I got to have a special moment with Bell~' I sing inwardly, thinking about how close he was makes me blush, but also smile. I also used informal language in an attempt to show fondness, although I doubt he noticed, so that is another thing that causes my flustering.

"Ryuu-chan." I hear someone call my name, causing me to jump as I was lost in thought. I look up to see Mia standing there, arms crossed, and a smirk plastered along her face. "What's got you up in the clouds?" She asked, instantly I blush. "U-Um... nothing... much..." I mutter out, my voice is weak, and not convincing in the slightest.

Mia lets out a small 'hm' with a knowing smile on her face. I look down, my ears go down with me, a feature of elves that cannot be changed. "Sorry..." I mutter under my breath, although Mia just seems exasperated for some reason. "Hah... you've got nothin' ta be sorry for, ya 'ere? Oh young love." She says as she walks back into the serving area, leaving me mouth agape, processing her words.

'This... 'young love' is so frustrating to work out... I know that I like him, but is it like that?' I question inside of my head, trying to work out what it truly means to love. My mind goes back to the times where I was with the Astrea Familia, where I was just another person. Not an 'Elf,' just a person. There was something that Alise once told me.

"What's love? Hmmm, tough question. If I'm honest, love is just what you make it out to be. My love... is here. The place where we're treated equally, fairly, unprejudiced, all of that sappy kind of stuff. Though... another part of love for me is... just someone who makes you happy. This could be maternal love, family love, friend love, and love-love!" She had exclaimed merrily.

I was left perplexed as she ran off to talk to others. Now, I think I understand her. Bell makes me happy, every time I see him I get butterflies in my stomach, whenever I talk to him I want to squeal in joy at hearing his voice; I love Bell Cranel. I do not know if I knew before, I knew that I had a certain affection and may have called it 'love,' but I did not know for sure.

Now though, I understand that I have truly fallen for him. Not just a puppy love or a crush; a love for him, it is like a craving if I am honest.

"Hm~" I go back to humming an upbeat tune upon the realization.

I love Bell Cranel.

* * *

 _-Bell's Pov-_

'OmgOmgOmgOmg!' I screech mentally, remembering what happened in the bedroom causes my face to explode a pasty red. I cannot believe that she just showed that much emotion towards me. As much as I love that she did that, I find myself perplexed at the cause. I mean, I understand that she doesn't want to lose me, but it seemed a bit over the top...?

I ponder on the thought for a while, and decide that I'll find out in the future, if she ever wants to tell me. I don't want to appear rude or impulsive in front of her, although I've most likely already shown my impulsive side. God how I regret that, although I don't regret testing out my magic; best day of my life, really. Though I could've tried to be more careful...

Anyways, I'm heading off towards the fountain to meet up with Lili, as I haven't been able to go to the dungeon with her recently. I feel like total crap about it, however considering that she constantly eyes my knife I shouldn't feel like crap; that's just not possible for me though. I was raised by a grandpa who would say 'never keep a lady waiting' and then proceed to keep a lady waiting (AN: mental facepalm). He was an extremely popular guy in our village... somehow.

While stuck in thought, I hadn't realized I reached the fountain; not until I felt a tugging on my sleeve anyways. "Hm?" I look down to my right, to see the same cloaked figure as every other time I meet her. "Oh, Lili! I was looking for you." I say. I looked closer to her arm that's still holding onto my sleeve; she has even more cuts and bruises than the last time I met her.

"Good morning Mr. Bell! What are y-" She was about to ask a question, however I swiftly reached into my pocket and pulled out a health potion. "Here, a gift for being late. No take backs." I state childishly, trying to force her to take the potion in an unsubtle way. Did you know I suck at being subtle? It's totally apart of my charm.

"W-W-What... um... t-thank y-you?" She thanked, although it sounded more like a question than a proper thank you; not that I mind. In all honesty, that was extremely unwise, although I doubt that she would've taken the potion otherwise. She can be so confusing sometimes, she has evil intentions yet she's extremely nice? Weird. "S-Should we... go?" She asks quietly, her timidity blatantly exposing itself. I found it a little funny, but stifled any form of laughter in case I offend her.

"Let's go!"

* * *

 _-In The Dungeon-_

"Hah!" I shout as I chuck a mock lightning bolt at a lone killer ant, piercing its head as it poofs into dust (AN: I say mock because Lightning Mould is not a lightning bolt spell). "Break time..." I mutter, tired from my active movements. Throughout the dive, I've been constantly using my magic, practicing with it, getting used to controlling it, and trying to figure out how it works. After all, magic is a matter of the mind.

"How'd Mr. Bell get such magic? Mr. Bell didn't have it last time... Lili is curious." Lili says, staring at me playing with the streaks of lighting forming from my fingertips. 'Crap! I didn't think of an excuse for my magic! Uh... I guess I'll just make something up.' "O-Oh... well, apparently I've always had magic, its just never revealed itself until now. Its hereditary apparently." Me and my big mouth. Well, things could've been worse.

"Hereditary? Isn't that supposed to be rare... that's amazing Mr. Bell!" Lili exclaimed, her eyes giving a mischievous glint. "Uh... I guess? I mean, I think its absolutely awesome, but I don't really understand the rare part about it. From what was explained to me, it comes from your family tree, so how would it be rare? I just don't understand it." I mused, thinking back on the lecture that both Hestia and Eina gave me after learning I knew nothing of magic or its origins.

"Oh. Lili also noticed how your lightning is odd. It doesn't provide a shock effect, but a burn one, I think?" Lili questioned, most likely looking back on my previous uses of magic throughout the dive. "Hm~" I let out a hum of thought, not willing to provide anymore information, just in case there's some kind of counter to my magic that will cause a backlash. I'd rather not receive a burning effect from my own magic.

Actually, now that I think about it... can I hurt myself with my own magic? I begin to experiment with the magic; poking my arm with it, slashing my arm, scraping it, and even just keeping the lightning close by. Its odd, my magic doesn't affect myself, although I don't know if this is for all types of magic, so I'm curious. (AN: Title gained: Masochist. XD)

"Lili... is magic usually able to inflict harm to yourself?" I asked confused. Lili looks up and puts a hand on her chin in thought, "It depends on the magic *crunch*, Mr. Bell. Some peoples do, some don't." She replied, still crunching on the lettuce of a sandwich. Thinking about the sandwich reminds me of morning trainings and Ryuu. Its gonna be super awkward... I honestly won't know what to do... not like I normally do anyways.

"Hm. Okay, thanks Lili." I thank with a smile. I'm still troubled on what to do about Ryuu, although I think that I've gained an understand of her on a more emotion level. As I pondered on that thought, a voice rang throughout the halls of the 8th floor.

"Hoh? What's the squirt doin' down here?" A rough voice asked from the distance. Both Lili and I turn towards the voice. The man is the same one from the time that I met Lili in that alley way. I turn to Lili and notice that she's completely shocked, frozen stiff, and quivering uncontrollably.

"And who's this? Your new pal? Pah! Even if ya got a friend, it 'aint gonna help ya!" He exclaimed, mocking any and all of Lili's efforts. Although I don't knoew what she's doing either, but it still infuriates me that someone is mocking my friend. Multiple of the other guys with him start laughing hysterically, further insulting Lili.

My face darkens as my bangs cover my eyes.

"Shut. Up."

* * *

AN: Okay, I will admit. This chapter was more of an informative/filler chapter. I was trying to figure out what I should do, so I decided that I would just make a filler with a fluff moment between Bell and Ryuu, and some information on his magic. I hope you liked it, although it was a bit rushed.

I was being quite lazy throughout the week. *sweat drop*

Also, I'm not entirely sure of the effects of Cinder Ella, so I'll just make it as though she didn't have it on at the time. This just makes it easier for me to make a situation like the one at the end of the chapter.

Anyways, thanks for reading the chapter and I hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Chapter 10 - No Pain, No Gain

AN: Hello once again!

So, if you read my previous chapter then you know that I was going to give Bell another lightning power. I still am, however I removed the ideas for it. I might try to do it in a sort of logical order, if you get what I mean? Kind of like Pokemon, as you level up, you gain more moves. That sort of thing, although he won't get a new move every level up, I am not taking it _that_ literally (I probably did not explain this very well, but whatever).

Another thing. You know that guy who was extorting Lili? I do not think the series ever gave his name... If he does have one, can someone please tell me? For now, I will just use a temporary (fake?) name. I have also made him slightly more bold than what he was in the light novel, manga, and anime. I did the same with his goons, you know that guy, Canoe. Yeah, him.

Back to the leader guy. He is, in fact, weaker then Bell, however he has more experience, so I made it look like a somewhat (not really) of a fair fight (Bell has only just recently begun training with Ryuu if you remember). His temporary/fake name will be Zashima.

Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

 _-Zashima's Pov, Before Appearing-_

I was just going around the dungeon, like usual. Extorting money off 'a these goons is the easiest thing in the entire world. It's the same with Lili, though she still has _a_ brain in comparison to these mindless goons (I say goons, but there's only three of us right now).

I guess that's why she's able to make money?

Anyways, I was going around like usual, using my boys as meat shields, and noticed that a few adventurers had come through the area earlier. I decided to send one of the goons to go and check, ya know, to see if there's anyone worth extorting down here. He came back ten minutes later, saying how he saw Lili with an adventurer, which caused me to smirk evilly.

"So she's found another one, huh? Alright guys, let's go greet 'em, yeah?" I questioned to the other two who were with me. They both smiled evilly after realizing what we're doing.

We're getting our payment a _little_ early.

Maybe even getting someone new to extort.

* * *

 _-Ryuu's Pov-_

"...!" A sudden chill ran down my spine, leaving me with an odd sense of foreboding. I looked over my shoulder, looking for what could have been the cause for such a thing, though I doubted that I would find anything considering my senses did not pick up anything. Suddenly, a large palm was placed on my shoulder.

"Ryuu? Somethin' wrong? You suddenly stopped what you were doing." Mia asked, concerned. I shrugged it off and gave a curt shake of my head. I turned back to my sweeping and just tried to ignore the feeling, doubting that anything bad was actually happening.

Though as I thought this, another surge of chills crawled up my back. I instantly snapped the broom, also instantly regretting my sudden action, as when I turned around, I may or may not have whimpered. What I saw is most likely the only _real_ danger that I could currently face.

"Ryuu..."

Why me...!

* * *

 _-Bell's Pov, Present Time-_

" _Shut up!_ " I let out a low growl, the irritation and anger rising to the surface of my generally happy face. I was so caught up in my anger that I didn't realize that there was someone hiding to the right pathway. I was currently in an intersection-like area, as there's four different paths to take, so I failed to notice him. Though I guess it's fair, since I had other problems to attend to.

"You don't have any right to say that!" I shouted, my eyes sending a piercing glare in their direction, hoping for them to get the message. The one in the front with the raven hair began to laugh, and hunched over while clutching his stomach.

"Bahaha! Oh my god! This is too funny. A rookie, you, talking back to a superior, me. As if you can command me, weakling!" The man shouted, a new, maniacal grin plastered on his face, giving him a distorted appearance, he honestly sounded more stupid then he appeared. I understand the seriousness of the situation, but... how does he make an evil smile look like some perverted grandpa!

"Pfff!" I couldn't keep the laughter rising to my mouth, so I leaned over and put a hand on my mouth to hide it. Lili, in the background, looked at me slightly incredulously, though I failed to notice because of my hunched down figure. "T-That was too funny!" I didn't mean to sound conceited or cocky, but... it really _was_ cracking me up.

"Rrr! What are you laughing at, fool!? Don't you understand how dangerous of a situation you're in!?" The man screamed incredulously, looking at me with face that screamed bloody murder, though the effect was dimmed through my ignorance of his anger. "Boys, teach him a lesson!" He shouted, pointing a finger in my direction.

I instantly stopped my laughter and put on my serious face. I don't know what level's these guys are, so I'm at a major disadvantage due to a lack of information. Though I quickly assumed that they were only level 1, judging by the fact that I was able to block this guys' sword once just a few days ago (at least I think it was a few days ago, he wasn't a very memorable person).

One of the goons to the right of the man charge at me, so I instantly pull out my knife with my right hand and chant **lightning mould** , forming a rod of lightning that's around 25cm long. I would've made a knife, but when I tried I learnt that I need to consciously keep the form stable and solid, so it puts me at a temporary disadvantage until I get used to it.

It takes a conscious effort, constantly draining my mind power, though with simpler things (things that are more linear shaped), like a rod of lightning, it's extremely easy in comparison.

As the slim man swings down with his sword, I push to the left with my feet, and swing around with my left arm extended. As I come around I twist my body even further, increasing my speed, which further increases the impact of my weapon. My lightning rod slams right into the guys' back, as a result he began to shake as if there were miniature killer ants in his pants.

In retaliation to my strike, the man turns around and swings his sword in a wild, horizontal strike. I bent my body backwards and avoided the strike, using this as an opportunity to judge the mans' form. You couldn't even call it _playing_ with if you compared it to how Ryuu wielded a sword, so it wasn't as hard as it could've been to dodge, though I did leave it a bit close; if the lone strand of hair floating down in the corner of my eye is anything to go by.

While still bent backwards I lift up my leg and *Crack* kicked the man in a very... _precious_ spot. All of the men present visibly wince, as my opponent falls to the ground, clutching the family jewels. I nearly lost my balance from the uneven kick, as I had to reach out with both of my hands to keep myself from falling, dispelling my magic in the process.

"Hah... Hah..." I took this opportunity to catch my breath, seeing as everyone present are pretending to have a fish's mouth. After making sure that no one was going to sneak attack me, I looked down at my opponent, noticing him clutching his jewels. His eyes are white, rolled into the back of his head.

'Thank you, Ryuu. Though I think that was too brutal...'

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

I was training with Ryuu, like we do most mornings (or afternoons for when I miss the morning sessions). I was getting lectured on the weak points of stances and of people in general.

"Generally, most will have a solid stance, so you will be incapable of exploiting subtle mistakes and openings. However, when fighting an inexperienced or untrained individual, you will more likely than not be able to find openings easily. When facing a man, you must aim for the most important part of their body. Keep in mind that you will most likely be unable to do this for more experienced, stronger, or trained individuals. For women, there is no obvious weak point such as this, so go for their eyes." She explained in her usual stoic expression, although I could see the slight twitch of a smile when she saw my reaction.

'I like this training.' Ryuu thought in her mind.

At the time, I felt a chill go down my spine, but decided to ignore it since Ryuu was here.

That was a mistake.

* * *

 _-Present-_

By the end of that training session I was laying on the ground, groaning, and wanting to puke my guts out.

Ryuu's brutal.

Back to the topic at hand, everyone had just regained composure from their shocked expressions. Well, I wouldn't say they regained composure, more so that they changed from shocked, to completely terrified.

"T-That... Was just cruel..." I heard the other goon on the left mutter, though I paid it no mind as I stared right at the middle man, the leader. His entire body was shivering, although I couldn't tell if it was from rage, fear, or another emotion. Though that thought was answered in the next few seconds.

"Pffff! That was hilarious! Oh my god... That guy was way too weak, good riddance I'd say." He stated seriously, still using the evil smirk that makes him look like an old man. I couldn't help but gawk at him for that. 'His friend just got kicked in the jewels... And he laughs?' I questioned his sanity in my head, but pushed those thoughts aside for later.

"If it was so funny to you, then why don't you experience it first hand?" I questioned, staring him straight in the eye. Gaining a new sense of determination and anger after seeing him ridicule his own friend (maybe ally?). I just wanted to walk up to him and kick him harder then I kicked the other guy.

"No... Thanks." He muttered as he signaled for his other goon (friend, ally?) to attack me. The other guy was much fatter (dare I say obese) in comparison to the slim, lanky physique the other goon sported. He charged at me with an axe, held to the side, ready for a horizontal strike, and I had to say, I was unimpressed. His speed was much slower in comparison to the other guy.

I used **lightning mould** and created another rod, the exact same size, and charged at the guy. He yelled as he was charging me, while I kept quiet, and ducked downwards with a push from my right leg as he swung. I poked my rod straight in the mans' jewels.

At the very least, I don't feel bad for these guys after what happens next.

As the man falls, I hear a yelp that comes from behind me.

"Ah!" I turn around to see a big man with a brown coat and small furry ears atop of his head running with a familiar short person. "Lili!" I shouted, instantly beginning to move. Lili's in a choke hold and is being dragged off by the large man, so I spring myself into action by preparing a mock lightning bolt. The lightning already gathered in my hand morphed into the same lightning shape that burns down homes.

"Hah!" I reared my arm back and let out a loud shout as I extend it with all of my might. The bolt goes flying, zooming past the room to where the man is running. I was prepared to hear a scream, or a shout, however when I looked, I realized.

I missed.

"Damn it!" I cursed instantly, attention still focused on the man that's holding Lili captive. I prepare to continue my pursuit, but a sudden sound of wind splitting urges me to roll to the right.

*Whoosh* A sword flies right where I was previously, hitting the ground with a loud clang. I look up to see the man who was mocking his friends previously, who's grinning like a madman and retracting his sword in a slow, almost drunk-like way.

He turned to me and screeched one word that made me question his sanity once again.

"DIE!"

* * *

 _-Lili's Pov-_

"B..e..ll." I croaked, gasping for air as the man threw me onto the ground in another large room, similar to the previous one.

"Heh, finally a good distance. Time to kill ye nice and slow." He said ominously as he began to pull a sack out from his cloak. Once I saw what was in the cloak, my eyes widened in shock, then fear.

"K-Killer ant..." I mutter, trying to think of any possible escape, though every plan I think up is drowned out by the fact that I'm helpless without my tools. Inwardly I cursed the man as he took my magic weapon, leaving me completely defenseless.

"Good luck, little Missy. I guess I shouldn't say that though... Because your death's guaranteed!" He laughed maniacally as he threw the tied up killer ant onto the ground and ran off, letting the monster screech. The screech is actually, in fact, a call for help, which attracts any number of killer ants. The highest (and most unlikely) number to appear is around 27.

It'd be easy for high level adventurers to beat them, but a low level like myself? Not a chance.

'Bell... Help...!'

* * *

 _-Bell's Pov-_

"Ah!" I shout as I lunge to the left, easily, though clumsily avoiding the strike from the enemy. I slow my breathing, allowing myself to calm down. 'He's got me cornered.' As much as I'd like to say I'm stronger than him, I'm not, at least experience-wise I'm not. I can judge that much based off of the speed from his attacks and the impact on the ground that he has less speed then me, but I'm unused to my speed.

I stand up from my position and look up to see the man getting ready to charge me again. I quickly use **lightning mould** once more and create a mock lightning bolt, reeling my arm back ready to throw it. The man roars as he charges me, however I wait for him to come closer.

'A little closer...' I think, mentally measuring the distance between us.

As soon as he's around 2 meters away from me I throw my bolt. His eyes widened in shock, most likely at the speed that the bolt is traveling, and he gets struck right in the right shoulder, his sword arm. "Argh...!" He cries out in pain and looks up, only to see my foot in his face. He flies away ungraciously and rolls along the ground for a few meters before stopping.

I wait a few seconds for him to get up, but he doesn't. "Phew... First real fight I guess..." I turned around to the direction where Lili was taken and run. 'What's that?' There's an odd noise that's irritating my ears, so I decide to push myself to move faster and get to Lili quicker. That's when I hear another noise besides the odd screeching.

"Ahhh!"

'Lili!' I shout in my head as I pick up the pace once again, drawing on the power of my stats to carry me forward. After another minute I arrive at another large room, though it's filled with tons of killer ants. My eyes' widen in shock, but quickly become focused after spotting the brown cloak poking out from underneath a group of them.

I knew that I wouldn't make it with my current speed, so I instantly went to using magic. I quickly made the decision to try something that I've yet to attempt. I sheath my Hestia knife and reel both of my arms back.

" **Lightning mould**." And two 50cm mock lightning bolts appear hovering over the palms of my hands. I take one heavy step forward, the dust on the ground spreading as a result, and spring my two arms into action.

"Hahhhhh!" I launched them with all of my might.

A gust of wind appears as the bolts fly, instantly impaling multiple ants in the process. I failed to get them all, however I got the ones on Lili, leaving her free and in the open. I quickly launch myself forward again, this time unsheathing my Hestia knife, holding it in front of me and charging for the remaining group of ants.

* * *

 _-One Ant Slaughtering Session Later-_

"Hah... Hah... There were so manyyyy!" I whine childishly as I plonk onto the ground, placing both arms extended behind me, keeping me in a sitting position. I catch my breath for while before hearing someone sit down next to me. I look over to my right and see Lili there. Her breathing is ragged, most likely from all of the action we faced today.

"... Why?" She questioned, causing me to tilt my head.

"Why what?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Why did you save me...?"

"Oh... Hm." Honestly, I hadn't expected this question. I can see why she would ask it, considering that she actually stole some of the money that we gathered at some point. I decided to answer what I honestly think.

"Because you're my friend!" I answer with a cheery smile, attempting to lighten up the mood. Lili's face twitches into a wobbly glare, though that and the tears made the glare lose its affect.

"But why!? I was going to betray you! And don't even say that you didn't notice, because I know you did! I'm the whole reason we got into this mess... So why? Why would you still accept me?" She went on and on with the 'why's, the tears streaming down her face as she bashed her small, frail arms onto my own, causing one of my arm to feel the slight push of hers'.

"Because. You. Are. My. Friend. It's as simple as that, no lies, no betrayals, no backstabbing. You're my friend, and even if you don't think so, then at the very least I'm your friend." I stated finally, leaving no room to argument. Her eyes widened for a brief time, before slipping down into a half-lidded smile.

Her tears were still streaming down her face as she said one last thing before fainting.

"Thank you..."

* * *

AN: Okay, so I probably screwed up a LOT with this chapter. I sincerely apologize for any mistakes you find (or plot holes). I just finished this after doing humanities and science exams (UGH!). No offense to any people who like those subjects.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 11 - The Woes of Ryuu

AN: Welcome back to 'Work Hard! Bleed Hard! Fight Hard!' I apologize for the delay, but I am a lazy butt, so I did not get started with this chapter on Monday, causing it to be late.

I started this on Wednesday (did not do any writing on Saturday because I could not look at a screen at _all_ ).

I am not sure if you noticed, but Lili never got the opportunity to steal Bell's knife. Another thing is that I may as well just make it so both Bell and Hestia know about the situation with The Soma Familia. It will just make the story more convenient really, and less troublesome for me (I am super lazy, call me a Nara).

Actually it might make it harder... F*ck!

Also, if you guys read something you dislike, just keep reading; it gets better (sort of), I semi-promise. It depends on how you look at things I guess...

Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 _-Bell's Pov-_

It's a couple of days after the previous incident. I'm sitting on a seat in the church part of the Hestia Familia home - my home. Looking around I gaze upon the run-down building that we call home, and if I'm honest, it makes me sad that Hestia has to live in these conditions.

Though personally I find it nice and cozy.

Anyways, Lili is standing right in front of me, which is also in front of Hestia who's facing towards Lili. Hestia's face is a mix of suspicion (which makes a lot of sense) and surprise. The reason why is because once Lili had woken up yesterday, she asked if she could live with the Familia. She explained that she couldn't actually join Hestia's Familia due to the Soma Familia.

And that led to a whole other problem that we'll have to deal with in the future (I can't fight an entire Familia, god no!).

"So, you're saying you want to join my Familia. Why? How do I know you won't just kill us in our sleep." While Hestia's words ring true, the hurt look on Lili's face negated any truth in her words. While I was slightly annoyed because of this, I didn't react outwardly. I didn't react because Hestia had pulled me away earlier, before we started this 'interview,' and explained that she needed to test her.

I can understand it and totally agree with it, but that doesn't mean I actually like it.

"Lili will never! Mr. Bell saved my life and, in the process, taken the Soma Familia off my back temporarily! So please, please allow Lili to join The Hestia Familia! Lili begs you!" She pleaded, her two orbs glistening with hot tears because of her desperation and want - need (literally) - to join our Familia.

I smile at the thought. She really is a nice person, because, even though she was eyeing my knife, she never actually did anything. And I'd say that warrants forgiveness any day.

Hestia nodded thoughtfully, though never lost her suspicious gaze that seemed to consume Lili's entire being. "Actions are stronger then words. However, tell me one thing. Why is it that you want to join The Hestia Familia? For what reason? And do not just say because of Bell, for that is a flimsy excuse as a reason." Hestia stated, her eyes narrowing at the panic stricken expression of Lili.

Though Lili was panicked, she quickly composed herself, likely because of years of experience of having to constantly put up a facade.

"Though you say that... One of the largest reasons _is_ because of Bell, however it's also because I don't want to live the way I do anymore. I... Just want to be free, and Bell gave me that opportunity, so I will do everything within my capabilities to assist him, no matter what." She stated firmly, determination coming off of her in waves.

Though the atmosphere around Lili betrayed her determination, as it was gloomy and sad. However there was a faint feeling of hope radiating off of her.

Hestia crossed her arms and nodded in satisfaction at the response, as I beamed a happy smile, knowing that this means she'll be allowed to live here (essentially be apart of the Familia, but at the same time she won't be - it's complicated, to me at least).

"Then... Welcome to The Hestia Familia!" Hestia shouted with vigor, essentially doing a dance (from most likely gaining a new member/work partner for the Familia.). Lili's face instantly shot up, her darkened atmosphere instantly lit up as if someone just used a light spell in the span of a few milliseconds.

"ThankYouThankYouThankYouThankYou!" Lili all but whispered her thank you's as she literally launched into Hestia, giving her a hug. I couldn't help but laugh silently at the display; she'd only just joined and already it's like she's been here for years (though I haven't been here for years, so I guess that claim has zero validity...).

Lili suddenly detached off of Hestia, turned around with a wide smile and launch at me, giving me a hug as well.

I suddenly got a chill down my spine.

* * *

 _-The Back Room of The Hostess of Fertility-_

"Damn it..." Ryuu cursed under her breath as she broke another broom. For some odd reason she had a sudden feeling of irritation and wanting to punch someone, namely the little prum who's always with Bell.

"Must. Not. Commit. Mass. Murder."

* * *

 _-Bell's Pov-_

The chill went away as fast as it came.

I shudder slightly as I begun to gently pry Lili's crowbar-like arms off of my stomach. She pouted slightly, though there was a faint hint of amusement in her eyes, I could see it. Also she begun to snicker right after I pried her off. When I turned to look at Hestia, she was snickering as well. The blush came in full force at this point.

'Why me...' I thought candidly, as I couldn't help but crack a grin at their antics. Shifting my gaze back to Lili, she bowed and, oddly enough, thanked me again. I didn't understand why, but I welcomed her thanks nonetheless.

"Since there seems to be nothing left over, why don't we celebrate at The Hostess of Fertility!" It wasn't a statement, Hestia pretty much dragged us there for fun. Sometimes I can't understand her, it's a large problem, especially since she's planned a prank on me more than once; I'd just never bothered to really bring it up with her.

We soon arrived at the doors to the pub, and hastily (because of Hestia) opened them. Greeting us was a sudden blur of green, I instantly identified the 'blur' as Ryuu because of the sparring sessions.

The amount of times she's blurred a sword to my stomach or a kick to my shin is countless.

Even if we've only sparred for a few days, and she profusely apologizes each time she does it (as in every 30 seconds).

"Welcome, Bell, Hestia, and _Lili_." The strain in Ryuu's voice was evident, though I don't think many would notice if you aren't close to her. 'Am I close to her?' I began to think. 'Well, I'd like to think so, - hope so - but I'd have to ask her... And who would just go up and ask someone if they like you! That's just silly.' Were my random thoughts about Ryuu being close to me.

I was brought back from my thoughts by an impatient Hestia who was looking at me funnily.

"Hi Ryuu!" I greeted merrily with a faint blush, followed by two short 'hello's' from Hestia and Lili. Ryuu instantly dragged us over to a table near the front, and, for some odd reason, such a good spot was not taken, even though there are quite a lot of people here (like always). We all sat down and picked up the menu, sifting through the various options on the laminated paper. (AN: Is that what it would be? I have no clue, apologies if I got this wrong).

After figuring out what I'd like - pasta - I turned to my left, only just realizing that Ryuu never left, and had been staring intently at something around me. I turn around to see if there's another there, but there's nothing, and then I turn back, blushing from the awkward moment, but still hastily ask for pasta and water. After Ryuu leaves, Lili pipes up.

"Mr. Bell... Is she your girlfriend?" She questioned, her gaze lingering on the spot where Ryuu was, an unidentifiable expression plastered on her features. I was a complete stuttering mess, attempting to deny it all (much to my chagrin due to my feelings for Ryuu), and waving my arms in the air like I just don't care.

"Well, if she's not Mr. Bell's girlfriend... Do you have a girlfriend at all?" She asked calmly, her now analytical gaze scouring over my face - most probably searching for any body language that indicates an answer.

"W-What? No, I don't..." I answered, perplexed. 'Why would she ask that?' I thought, until she spoke her next few words that completely and utterly shocked me.

"W-Well... Can you please be my boyfriend?" She questioned with a slight stutter and a faint blush adorning her cheeks. It was at this moment that the world seemed to screech to a halt, and my mind broke (I could hear it shattering in the background).

"Eh?" I blurted out, though that was quickly forgotten by an overzealous Hestia.

"Yes yes yes! I knew it would happen someday!" She exclaimed zealously, though quietly enough for no one to hear.

At least, I thought no one heard.

* * *

 _-Ryuu's Pov-_

I had just gone to the back and given May Bell's order, and instantly chided myself for my obvious staring at Bell. My love of him had only grown since the first time he and I met, well, I guess I should call it an infatuation. He is always on my mind, which, in turn, also takes my mind off of my past... Regrets.

He really is sweet, and I was loving every bit about him being here, until now.

"W-Well... Can you please be my boyfriend?" _SNAP!_ And there goes the third broom this week, though this time has a rather easily identified cause.

'That little _Prum_!' I seethed mentally, almost instinctively going out to stand in front of Bell and exclaiming 'Mine!' Though I refrained from the action, as I decided that I needed to see where this would go. If he accepts this, then I would be out on a Prum hunt.

Ignoring Hestia's little outburst, I listened intently at the next part of the conversation.

"U-Um! I-I'm sorry... But, I already have someone I like..." He explained, downtrodden.

I could hear my heart shatter. The absolute dread I felt after hearing that simply made me turn around and wander off to my room. I ignored the concerned Lunoire on the way, pushing past anything and everything.

I walked towards my bed and flopped right on to it - face first - unfeeling, just wanting the whole world to disappear, wanting this night to just be a dream - a fairy tale that never happened. However, my prayers went unspoken, as soon after a short, soft knock came to my door.

 _Knock knock_

I ignored it.

 _Knock knock_

The knocking persisted.

I ignored it. The dam that was my eyes simply broke, and flooded my ocular lenses like a waterfall. Eventually the knocking stopped, and I hoped, just hoped, that I would be left alone, however, once again, my prayers went unspoken.

The door croaked, slowly winding open, revealing a head of silver hair with a soft smile on her face.

"Ryuu..." Syr called out, though I was rather stubborn in ignoring the world around me at the moment. There were another few words that seemed to blur away from my mind; most likely due to being so focused on the soaked pillow that I had face planted against. A hand went onto my shoulder and begun to stroke it softly.

"Ryuu, I heard what he said," she begun, "and... You never know, he could've been talking about you, you know?" She explained softly, running a few fingers through my golden hair. I would never admit it, but such few and simple words made my heart lighten like the crystals on the 18th floor.

Though I still did not relent, as I felt that it was an impossibility. 'Why would he like me?' I scoffed inwardly, though did not show any outward reaction. 'Even if he did... I am a criminal... And he is a hero...' My thoughts went on somberly, only now hearing what Syr was saying.

"Ryuu, you're worrying everyone... Even Bell. I'd to go out and talk to him about where you were and why no one was showing up. He's really worried, okay?" She finished softly, and with that, my final sliver of stubbornness crumbled, causing me to sit up slightly - my knees still on the bed - and I turned towards Syr.

"C-Can *sniff* you tell Mia that I won't *sniff* be working for the rest of the night, please?" I questioned, my glistened, quivering orbs staring into her softened, light-gray ones. She nodded slowly with a smile; she reached out to my shoulder and rubbing softly, causing me to let out another fit of sniffs.

She turned around and began to leave, only to turn back and call out one last thing before she left.

"You love Bell, right Ryuu? Then... Don't give up, no matter what you may hear. And, just know that I'm routing for you all the way!" She exclaimed while leaving the room in a fit of giggles. The gloomy, darkened atmosphere lightened ever so slightly; my mood picked up and I began to lay back down onto the bed.

I could not help the soft smile that began to form on my face as my face connected with the pillow; my already emotionally tired mind drifting off into the deep darkness of sleep. My last thoughts were something that I am sure were conveyed to Syr.

'Thank you, Syr.'

* * *

AN: Finished! Dare I say that this chapter is emotion heavy? It is probably far too cheesy for it to be emotionally heavy. This also being my first time writing such a scene adds to that.

My deepest apologies if this chapter was not _as_ focused on Ryuu and Bell moments, however I felt I had to make _some_ sort of complication (sort of), so I did this. I also apologize if you thought that Ryuu was being a bit silly, however I feel this is a problem that most people have (the _he/she obviously doesn't want to be with me!_ thing).

Did I ramble too much this chapter? I probably did.

Anyways, thank you for reading and I do hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	12. Not a Chapter

Hello!

As you have all noticed (most likely), I have not been adding chapters consistently. I will get straight to the point. For the next 3 or 4 weeks I will be taking a break from writing. I am trying to take a break for these holidays to give myself a rest.

I sincerely apologize to everyone who reads this fan fiction and I hope you can all understand that I need a break. A lot of people overwork themselves, and I do not want to be one of those people.

I really am sorry and I do hope that you will still continue to read this fan fiction after the holidays.

That is all I had to say, I apologize and see you all in 3 or 4 (maybe 5) weeks!


End file.
